Hellfire: Inner Circle
by kira444
Summary: Alexander Xavier, son of Charles Xavier, is the Black King of the Hellfire Club, and the man who will conquer the world from the shadows as the guiding force behind humanity's evolution. Together with his Inner Circle, he initiates a plan to take hold of the growing mutant population by inducting young, beautiful girls into his ranks. It's time for the king to join the revolution.
1. Planting the Seeds

Chapter 1-Planting the Seeds

Alexander Xavier stood at his window within his study atop the opulent Hellfire Manor. Outside his abode was the usual hustle and bustle of downtown Manhattan; crowds of people walked by clumped together like ants, cars drove down stuffed streets like logs flowing down a river, and were stopped short by heavy traffic like beaver damns. No one cared, or possibly noticed, the extravagant mansion separated from the world by two large iron gates.

Few would expect that this part of town was where the most powerful organization in the world was based. No one knew that the towering skyscrapers and office buildings that composed the city were part of her empire. There were no symbols or identifying markers to show who they really belonged to. As far as the public was concerned, they were just normal places of business and commerce. They had no idea what kind of power watched over them as they aimlessly went about their day. And much of that power resided in the hands of Alexander Xavier, the Black King of Hellfire Club.

Alexander Xavier was a tall man, reaching almost 8 feet in height with a muscular build that somehow managed to seem like a combination between well-toned and slender, yet showed his physical strength. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were a bright electric blue that he definitely didn't inherit from his parents. Dressed in a fancy black suit more suited for a prince and drinking a fine glass of expensive wine, he exuded an aura of power and prestige.

Looking out over the famous skyline, it was euphoric to think of how much of this was his. As the Black King, he had power and wealth most people could only dream of. He had billions of dollars to his name, had vast influence over many of the most powerful people on the face of the planet and commanded an army that could rival that of many small countries that was growing each day. But his most powerful and crucial asset was his secret-Selene was a mutant, and a very powerful one at that.

Alexander was a mutant with a very odd power. By creating an energy field called a distortion halo effect, he could effectively destroy or transmutate anything within his line of sight. This power grew more powerful as he got older, and even the range of his halo effect increased with age. His body was stronger, tougher, faster, and probably with a longer lifespan as well. At this point, he could take a tank shell head on without any problems.

From birth, Alexander Xavier was born into wealth and power. His family was built on old money, and by the time he went to college, he had inherited three billion dollars in assets. With that money and prestige, he made a name for himself and was well known across North America. This led to him being noticed by the Hellfire Club, a group that sat on the very top of the hidden hierarchy of world power. He was inducted into its ranks and pulled into a larger, more mysterious world that he never knew existed behind the scenes.

"Penny for your thoughts, Alexander?" Asked a sultry yet sinister voice.

"Selene," Alexander greeted, not looking away from the window. "How are things at the company?"

"Things are progressing smoothly, thanks in no small part to Sage. She's very adept at making sure that our pieces are playing their part."

"Of course. Sage's powers have really come through for us." He said. "She certainly knows enough about the corporate world to manipulate it, probably almost as much as Emma."

"Her devotion to you is what drives her to go to great lengths to make sure the Club succeeds, my King. Her lack of inhibitions allow her to make people submit through dominance or humiliation, something that not many people excel at."

Alexander smiled and finally turned to glance at the woman who changed his life forever, Selene Gallio. She was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair that was dark as night, with equally dark, alluring eyes, along with an elegant nose and cheekbones. Her lips were full and red, delicious and caused the stirrings of desire for many men, although for most, it was a danger to touch her. Her Hellfire attire was typical of what women wore in the organization; a black corset that contained a pair of large breasts that were extremely solid and real despite their large size, with long black elbow gloves running up her slender but toned arms. Her outfit curved down to reveal a fly, toned stomach that was the result of centuries of physical exercise and training. All she wore on her lower body was a black thong that made a show of her firm ass and long, smooth legs clad in black thigh high boots. She was a vision of perfection and she knew it too.

Selene was the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, a woman who founded the organization back when America was just a small group of colonies along the east coast. For thousands of years she had accumulated vast amounts of wealth and power, shaping the Hellfire Club into a group that controlled the world from the shadows, equipped with enough military power to rival a small country, which was growing every day.

Like him, she was a mutant, able to drain the life force of other living beings into herself through physical contact. She was able to channel these energies to grant herself superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility and durability, on top of psychic powers like telepathy and telekinesis. This made her basically immortal, as the energies she absorbed granted her a powerful healing factor that allowed her to regenerate life threatening wounds. Her youth and beauty were eternal, and her powers only grew with the more people she drained.

Alexander had met her when he was only a boy. She took him in after his parents died in a plane crash and she raised him into the man he was today, with the intent of giving control over the Hellfire Club over to him when he was ready. When he asked why, she spoke of her visions of a prophesized "Star Child" who was destined to bring the dawn of a new era. A being of great power who would change the course of human history and rule the world. Alexander's abnormal powers and his growing abilities were a sign that she chose the right man to lead the Hellfire Club.

"What are you staring at so intently?" Selene asked, her smirk showing that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You, of course. It's hard to keep my eyes, and my hands, and my cock off you." Alexander said with such ease that you'd think he was talking about the weather.

"As charming as that was, I doubt you called me here to recant how beautifully perfect I am." Selene said.

"No, but it does involve you in a way." He said. "Namely your sex empire."

"Oh?" Now she was curious. While Alexander handled the public and private business side of the Hellfire Club, she handled the more obscene elements, such as the massive sex empire she ran with nightclubs and strip clubs that were also brothels hiding in plain sight. Having worked as both a prostitute and a brothel madam who managed thousands of brothels over the centuries, it was a field of work she was well adapted to. "I don't think you're going into the typical business of selling high quality sex toys on the opening market, are you?"

"You're correct. This will not be some mundane sex operation you'll be running. It intersects with another issue that's been making front page news in the world."

The Black King tossed a newspaper onto his desk. The front page read **"Mutants: An Evolving Conflict." **Below the title were pictures of mutants, many of which had abnormal physical attributes and some of which looked less than friendly. It was propaganda, plain and simple, and was just one of many headlines that had been making the news lately.

"My father, Charles Xavier, believed that mutants were the next step in human evolution, something I believe in completely. Ever since the Second World War, the numbers of mutants have increased exponentially on a global scale and continue to do so every year. Though some idealists might say otherwise, I believe they are mankind's future. Civilization is at a crossroad, between mutual coexistence and mutual extinction. Their potential for power is unlimited. Just look at what this generation can do. Look at what we can do."

"Yes, we are very impressive, aren't we?" Selene said arrogantly.

"Mutants are the future, whether humanity likes it or not. And as holders of great power, the Hellfire Club has a responsibility to make that happen and maintain our dominance."

"Sounds logical, though I fail to see how this ties into my sex trade business."

Alexander smiled and took out a large folder, laying it out on top of the newspaper. It was a folder of detailed records on specific individuals, all of them young women. Selene also noticed that they were all mutants, and judging from the sheer thickness of the field, he had done his research.

"Selene, together we are going to create the world's first mutant sex empire, with my family estate as the brothel that will house the girls." Alexander declared. "Thanks to Emma, Sage and the Cuckoos, I have records on dozens of ripe, young mutant girls suitable for my operation and who will best fit into the Club's standards. They will service clients who will pay thousands just for a blowjob. Who doesn't want you experience what it's like to fuck a mutant?"

"That's quite the plan, Alexander." She commented. "Your ambition knows no bounds."

"And it shall never will." Alexander sat down on his chair, while Selene walked around his desk and sat in his lap, straddling him. Her firm ass grinded on his growing erection as she stared into his eyes. "I shall bring in dozens of girls from around the world to serve us as whores and train them to be Hellfire operatives who'll serve us."

"Train them as soldiers disguised as whores?" Selene really liked that idea. "So you're going to have the brothel be a training facility as well."

"Exactly. Many of these girls will be young and untrained in their abilities. That particular duty of their training will be given to a few good friends of mine once we get the brothel off the ground. Training in sexual techniques will fall to you, my queen. Once they get a taste of the power at their fingertips, they will want more. These girls will be the first of the mutant revolution that shall take over the world, all at the behest of the Hellfire Club."

"Eloquently put, Alexander, but how exactly did you find all these girls?"

"That's something I'll tell you later, Selene." He smiled. "Now then, after all that hard work, I feel like I deserve a little reward for my efforts."

"As your Queen, it's my duty to make sure you are properly rewarded for your efforts to better mankind." Selene smirked and leaned in until their lips were touching. "What kind of woman would I be if I allowed my King to go unsatisfied?"

She pressed her red lips against his in a firm kiss, which he returned with equal intensity. They didn't waste any time opening their mouths and intertwining their tongues, tasting each other like they were starving. Selene wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her breasts into his chest, wanting to be closer to him. Her barely covered pussy grinded along his crotch, further hardening his erection that looked like a pitched tent in his pants at this point.

Eventually, Selene broke the kiss and slithered down his body until she was on his knees. Smiling, she snapped her fingers and his pants and underwear were torn to shreds in two seconds, immediately revealing his hard cock, which stood proudly at an impressive fifteen inches and was thick enough that she could barely get her hand around it.

Selene licked her lips and began to fondle his package, caressing his cock while fondling his balls, initiating a two handed technique on his genitals that made Alexander give a low, throaty groan of pleasure. Her nipples hardened beneath her corset and she felt a strong heat emanate from her loins, which she desperately sought to ease. But Selene was nothing if not patient, knowing that good foreplay made the main event even more delicious.

She continued performing her skilled hand job technique (refined over the thousands of years of her life), and Alexander leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to let her take the lead. If there was one thing Selene was perfectly clear about, it was that she wanted him to treat her like the whores he fucked in his downtime, to not hold back with her because she was his queen. She could definitely take him at full power, and he shouldn't hold back with her. An order he obeyed to the fullest of his abilities.

After almost five minutes of making him as hard as possible, Selene finally couldn't take it and stopped her pumping. Alexander instinctively groaned in protest, but he grunted in pleasure when he felt something warm and wet encased the bulbous head of his cock.

Selene had taken his dick into her mouth, swallowing his cock deeper and deeper until the head hit the back of her throat. She had long since lost her gag reflex and was able to swallow his cock to the point where her nose was pressed up against his pelvis. Alexander, who was no stranger to Selene's professional sexual techniques, was still unable to fully process the tightness of her throat encasing his cock and groaned. She looked up at him with a gleam in her dark eyes and smiled internally.

Keeping her gloved hands on his thighs, she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, making sure to take his entire cock as she went down and pulling back until only his cockhead remained in her mouth. She sucked hard with each motion, skillfully tightening her throat to increase the friction and bring him a step closer to his climax. Alexander kept his hands off her for the moment, knowing how she liked to take control in situations like these, but when she looked up at him again, she had that look in her eye that he knew all too well.

'Don't give me the soft shit.' Her gaze conveyed. 'Take control and use me as you see fit.'

Alexander fully intended to do just that, grabbing her head and roughly shoving his cock down her throat. Selene moaned at the rough treatment and closed her eyes, allowing him to take charge and fuck her mouth to his heart's content. She sucked on his shaft each time it went in and out of her mouth, her hands fondling his balls to get him closer to his climax. He bit his lip and continued to fuck her mouth hard, going at a pace that would completely overwhelm a normal woman and hurt her throat. It was fortunate that Selene was no normal woman, even by mutant standards.

Alexander had allowed himself to be consumed by the pleasure, but as he thrust into her mouth, his cock reached deep enough into her throat to be swallowed by her esophagus. The tightness of her throat, followed by the vibrations brought about by her moans, was enough for him and he held her head in place by her hair, letting loose with a long grunt. Selene's eyes shined as she felt his cock swell like a hose in her throat before unleashing the first load of the night into her mouth. A flood of cum filled her mouth, coating her tongue and teeth as it spurted into her throat.

Her eyes slid shut as she drank down his release. She gulped down his cum as if she was chugging down a large carton of milk, her throat visibly undulating with each swallow of his seed. Every shot of cum he dispensed was enough to fill her mouth almost to capacity. She could taste every glob of cum that passed over her tongue, and felt the thick liquid oozing down her throat. Selene was no stranger to fellatio or drinking men's cum, but this was different; being able to consume the seed of her beloved knight was absolutely euphoric.

After two minutes of swallowing his cum, Selene felt his flood die down and swallowed the last of his seed. Despite gulping down nearly a gallon of his cum, she knew he was far from done as his cock was still as hard as it was before they got started. Looking up at him, she slid her lips off his shaft, sucking the entire way until she released him with a pop. She moaned and licked her lips of any remaining cum, smiling up at him.

"As always, Alexander, your flavor is absolutely sublime." Selene praised.

"As if it would be any different from the last time you had a taste." Alexander said. "Are you up for more?"

Selene's smile widened and she stood up, shedding her cape and spinning around to show off her firm backside. She thumbed her thong and slid it down her legs, sensually swaying her hips as she did so, exposing her dripping pussy. She slowly bent over his desk and thrust her lower half towards him.

'That's a sight I'll never get tired of.' Alexander thought and stood up to position himself behind her. He grabbed her wide hips with one hand and used the other to point his cock at her moist pink folds. Moving forward, he pressed his cockhead against her cunt until her flower spread open and allowed him entry; he groaned as he slowly sank his cock into her, focusing on the moist, slick sounds of her pussy swallowing his shaft without problem. Selene hummed and glared back at him.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me like you mean it!" She growled.

He grinned at her frustration and grabbed her hips tightly with both hands before pushing his hips forward again, spearing seven of his fifteen inches into her. Selene's mouth fell open in a gasp, eyes sliding shut as she allowed her king to have his way with her. He pulled out a bit before shoving two more inches into her cunt, and repeated the process again, shoving a bit more of his cock into her with each thrust. Selene's body shivered in bliss as she felt him finally sink the last two inches of his cock into her cunt, pressing his pelvis against her ass. He punched through her cervix, punching into her womb. Though she was used to the inhuman size of his cock, it still took Selene a few seconds to get acclimated to the massive shaft stretching her hole. It was no surprise that the minute her womb was impaled, she was stricken by an intense orgasm.

Holding still while Selene came around his dick, Alexander smirked at her silent orgasm. He didn't dare try to fuck her in the midst of her orgasm while her ungodly tight pussy squeezed him and risk cumming prematurely. He made that mistake before, and though Selene didn't blame him one bit, he was still a little embarrassed by it. Once she stopped convulsing, Alexander withdrew seven inches of his cock and slowly drove balls deep into her. Selene grunted a bit as he rolled his hips to grind his cock along the inner walls of her cunt and followed his motions.

"Don't play games with me." She panted, giving another throaty groan as he gave a sharp thrust into her womb that made her lose her train of thought for a second. "I expect you to give your queen a proper fucking befitting of her station." She clenched her muscles around his cock to increase friction, making him grunt. "That's an order!"

"As you wish." Alexander said.

He stopped his light pumping and pulled his cock out all the way until only his head remained in her folds. Grasping her hips tighter, he thrust right up into her cunt, shoving every inch of his shaft into her wet canal. Selene screamed as she was almost pushed face first onto the desk, her tits bouncing slightly from the force of his thrust. She hadn't looked down, but she knew there was a small bulge in her lower abdomen, an outline of his dick in her womb which shrank and expanded every time he would pull his cock out and push back in.

He bottomed out in her with each hard thrust, the room filling with their combined grunts and moans alongside the meaty slaps of Selene's ass cheeks clapping against Alexander's hips. Using the same skills Selene taught him herself, he fucked her through one mind blowing orgasm after another, making sure to hit various pleasure pots. Selene's head hung forward, lips parted and her tongue hanging out as strong waves of pleasure rushed through her.

Alexander lost himself to the delicious sensation of Selene's constantly convulsing pussy sheathing his cock in a vice grip. His stamina was impressive, even by superhuman standards, but he allowed himself to succumb to his own impending orgasm. Shoving himself to the hilt in her cunt, Alexander gave a long, bestial grunt as he felt his dick swell with his release.

"Here it comes! Take my load!" He moaned and fired several pints of cum up into her pussy.

Selene's eyes rolled up into her head as she felt a deluge of cum shoot into her. Her already sensitive cunt felt every swell and discharge of his cock as it spewed several large globs of thick, gooey, cum into her. Her womb was filled with cum in a minute and was soon fill beyond capacity as he continued to pump more of his seed into her overstuffed pussy. Excess jizz leaked from her pussy and trailed down her thighs to pool beneath their bodies on the floor. Alexander didn't let go of her, nor did he remove his cock until he was sure he pumped all of his cum into her.

Once their orgasms died down, Alexander moved back and sat down in the chair with Selene in his lap, his cock still buried balls deep within her. She rested against his hard chest and took a moment to recover while he stroked her luxurious hair with one hand and groped her breasts with the other.

My plans for mutant kind will be grand, and it will begin with these girls, who will usher in the Hellfire Club's entrance into the mutant revolution. There are lots of girls to train and employ in the Hellfire Club-girls who need to be taught their place and shown the ropes, so to speak." Alexander whispered in her ear. "Can I count on your help me show them the way of Hellfire, Selene?"

Selene brought him in for another deep kiss and whispered, "I will do anything for you, my Black King. Together we will rule over an empire that will last for ten thousand years."

* * *

**This is the final rewrite of the first story starring the girls of Alexander's Inner Circle. Fortunately for everyone, I have already finished this story and I will be updating chapters here weekly now****. The real girls from the X-Men will be featured in the sequel to this, Hellfire: X-Men. It was literal hell writing this, but I persevered and got it done, so thanks to everyone who stayed with me to the end. I know it wasn't easy dealing with my constantly shifting mind. Be sure to check out the ****official Hentai World website on Wordpress. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	2. A Lick of Frost

Chapter 2-A Lick of Frost

The Hellfire Club had public and private faces to operate out of in order to consolidate their power over society's most influential and prominent institutions. This was mainly done through their "public" faces, like Venus Corps, Frost Enterprises and Eve Industries (Selene's little playground to make new and more obscene sex toys that somehow still sold out across the country). Alexander had a hand in the country's mutant defense industry, where there was a growing section of the arms industry that focused on the development of weapons that could neutralize mutant powers and containment devices to hold them.

That position was once filled by Sebastian Shaw, a longtime member of the Hellfire Club who slowly started to get cockier as time went on. He attempted to take control of the Club from Selene in the past but was swiftly put in his place, giving only one warning. That only seemed to make him more arrogant and when Alexander was made Black King, he foolishly tried to kill him through assassination, then through force. Shaw may have been able to absorb energy, but that meant shit against an ancient woman who could use telekinesis to rip him apart from the inside out. His bastard son Shanobi was also a problem, but Alexander took care of him with some very potent poison that led to a painful death. It was a busy first two years as the Black King.

Back to the point at hand, Alexander was now the US's main contractor in anti-mutant devices and weapons, but he always made sure to know exactly what his products were going for. It would be a pain to have dimwits like Senator Kelly or those Friends of Humanity cunts running around with his inhibitor collars or Sentinel battlesuits. Which is why he gave the president a little "suggestion" to create a mutant response team that would not only apprehend dangerous mutants committing crimes or with out of control powers, but also keep track of the people of interest for him. Leading this new paramilitary unit was none other than another one of his catspaws.

"Whatever it is you're planning, Xavier, I don't want any part of it." Valerie Cooper said, glaring at the handsome man across her desk. He had that infuriating smirk on his face and she knew he was going to be difficult. "Isn't it bad enough that I basically spy on this unit for you?"

"Val, relax, you're no spy. I have other people in the unit for that. You're just someone who makes sure that things go smoothly in the taskforce that I'm personally funding out of my own pocket, equipping with tech my company made, using vehicles built by-"

"Okay, I get it! Now, what do you want?" Valerie snapped.

Alexander smiled at her agitation and leaned forward to stare directly into her eyes. Valerie Cooper was a woman who long since argued about policing mutants on American soil, but wasn't radical enough to believe that imprisoning them or eradicating them at first sight was the answer. She simply implied that the country's superhuman population needed to be watched and properly monitored without inspiring any new second-rate Magnetos in the process. She was smart, pretty and competent, so of course Alexander had to have her.

"I'm planning on making an all-girls school for young mutants to control their powers. It'll be no different from a regular private academy save for the whole training regimen thing, so it's nothing to be too concerned about." He said.

"With you, it's always something to be concerned about." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Let me guess, you want me to keep an eye on the girls that might fit into your school?"

"Bingo! That's why you're leading this unit and not someone like that Bastion dickhead." Alexander gave her a thumbs up. "Good job."

"Don't patronize me. What are you really planning to do with those girls? I know you well enough that you have some sick ulterior motive."

"That's for me to know and…that's it. Really, Val, you know how our deal works. You work for me and I make sure none of the more radical, single-minded brutes don't turn the MRD into a death squad." He stood up and slowly walked around the desk until he was standing behind her. "And I scratch that itch of yours that always needs scratching."

Valerie scowled, failing to keep that blush off her cheeks. She was already committing a crime by even talking with this man, this shadowy "ruler" of some underground organization, but it was made worse by the fact that it was a mutual agreement. He provided the MRD with the tools and resources needed to take on the growing number of mutant criminals in the country, and she offered her own undying loyalty to him. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't get…sexual favors from him as a "reward" for her betrayal of her duties to her country.

She tensed up when his large hands rested on her shoulders and started massaging them. Those skilled hands worked on the knots in her shoulders blades and upper back, making her give a little moan that she couldn't stop completely.

"You're so tense. I really am sorry for all the stress that I'm causing you, but believe me when I say that I plan on helping mutants enter the world in a more peaceful manner. You can help with that too with your cooperation." Alexander said in her ear. "I assure you, your involvement will be kept hidden and no one will even know what you're doing. I'll make sure of that."

Valerie knew better than to just believe his words at face value, but it was hard to deny that his aid to the MRD had allowed them to capture many high-profile mutant criminals, among them Magneto, who had attacked the White House last year in retaliation for the air strike on Genosha. She knew that both she and the MRD were just a means to an end, but he was too in embroiled with her unit's dealings to just turn away…and she was a bit addicted to his methods of "relaxation".

Valerie didn't really notice that Alexander had pulled her to her feet until she felt his lips on hers. Almost immediately she melted in Alexander's arms and her hands tightened on his crisp black suit. Her lips parted and Alexander's tongue slid into her mouth, dominating her without hesitation. They kissed for a long moment, and when their lips finally parted, Valerie's cheeks were red and her eyes glossy as she gazed up at the Black King.

"Not here!" She hissed. "At least wait until we get back to your suite."

Alexander just chuckled in response and Valerie gasped as he spun her around and slightly bent her over her own desk to thrust her lower half outward towards him. One hand light groped her left breast while the other laid flat against her backside, sliding beneath her skirt. She stiffened as she felt his fingers slip between the soft satin of her panties and her ass.

"You've done so much for me already, Val. Let me reward you the usual way so you'll be relaxed enough to continue your duties. It's only fair after all." Alexander grinned, his hand still massaging her breast with just enough force to make her feel the heat of his skin through her blouse and bra. His other hand caressed her firm ass as if he were rolling dough. Despite herself, Valerie couldn't keep her arousal in check, as was often the case with him. "And I am a man of my word."

Realizing that he really intended to fuck her in her own office, Valerie knew that escaping him was a pipe dream and she relaxed her body against her desk. He pushed up her skirt and slowly pulled down her panties, letting them catch around her knees while he got into position. Valerie swallowed hard when she heard the quiet sound of a zipper, and mentally prepared herself when he gripped her hip and pressed himself against those uncovered pussy lips.

Despite having been claimed by his dick in the past, she still groaned when he thrust none too gently inside her. Valerie moaned as her folds spread around the thick tool, her hips shaking as he slowly impaled her upon his beastly dick. Alexander smirked, already visualizing the look of pleasure etched all over her face as he entered her. He was so used to fucking his Inner Circle that being able to fuck "regular" women like Valerie was a bit of a delicacy.

Following up his initial thrust, the Black King began to thrust with his powerful body, fucking her harder and deeper. Instinctively, Valerie began to push back onto him, her tight ass bouncing up and down as he thumped inside her. She tried to tell herself she was just trying to get this over with quick, but that was a lie. It just felt so fucking good and she wanted more! His thick, powerful cock was teasing its way up and down her wet canal, making her feel things she rarely felt before meeting him. Her eyes stared at her door in a dazed manner while she tried to get as much out of this quickie as possible.

It didn't take Valerie long to orgasm like this. His powerful hands were all over, controlling her as his cock spread her cunt like no toy or lover had ever been able to. She let out a raspy, tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on his cock, seeking to milk the cum from his balls so he would flood her insides with it. As she came, her eyes rolled upward and she bit her lip to keep from screaming his name throughout her department. Her mutant lover grabbed her long hair and pushed her down onto her desk so her lower body was more angled towards him so he could drive even deeper and harder.

She was still cumming when he joined her. With a heaty, masculine grunt, he came while his cock was buried entirely in her cunt. Valerie didn't pay any mind that he was shooting off his seed inside her without a condom, she took to having those new super strong contraceptive pills (courtesy of Venus Corps) just for these occasions. Right now, she just wanted to soak up the orgasm he had given her and the feeling of hot jizz coating her pussy walls only made it all the hotter.

Thick burning seed painted her vaginal walls, splashing everywhere within her tight confines. Even the massive tool couldn't jam it all inside her. First, little drops began to run out, forming rivulets of white seed that fell to the floor between her legs. Even more began to seep out until gouts of cum began to pour out with alarming regularity.

The smell of semen drifted up from the sopping mess of cum all over the floor. The insides of her thighs had a new white glaze that stained part of her skirt. Her halfway removed panties had also caught some of the dripping semen so that they were positively soiled with spunk. Valerie wasn't sure if she would be able to walk straight after that fucking.

Finally, he seemed to have finished giving her his king sized creampie. His cock stopped pumping cum into her, and he slowly pulled out of her creamy depths. When he popped out cockhead out from inside her, a loud splash of white liquid burst from her cunt as what must have been gallons of cum suddenly hit the ground.

"That was nice. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have, Val." Alexander said pleasantly. He was already fixing his clothes, not looking as if he just fucked the head of the Department of Superhuman Affairs right over her own desk.

Valerie herself was in no mood to reply as she tried to gather her wits and not have a mini-orgasm from the surge of cum that leaked down her thighs. That was going to be a pain to clean up, along with the mess on the floor.

"I'll call in a few days to check up on your progress." Alexander said as he walked to the door. "Have a nice evening, Val. I'll make sure no one interrupts your rest."

Valerie glared tiredly at the door and grunted as another glob of cum leaked from her pleasantly tingling pussy. How was it possible to hate a man but love his dick at the same time?

XXXXXX

Alexander had to admit that he was having a rather wonderful time setting things up for his plan. Putting the pieces together, making sure everyone did their part, assuring himself that everything would work like clockwork, it was like he was the maestro at an orchestra. The whole show counted on him directing the music on where to go.

Selene was already on board with the plan, making sure that the remodeling of his father's mansion went smoothly while coordinating with Stacy-X at Club Hellfire to keep an eye out for potential girls to scout for. Sage handled the technical aspects such as setting up applications, websites, funding, and all that stuff that only she had the patience to handle. Then there was the little issue of finding the girls for the school/brothel. That duty fell to Emma Frost.

Emma Frost, more famous known as the White Queen, was a woman who earned her place amongst the Inner Circle. Alexander always thought that she embodied the soul of the Hellfire Club, much like Selene. Whereas the Black Queen personified the darker aspects of the Club-like the cultish elements, the blackmail, the rituals and ancient traditions-, the White Queen embodied the lighter elements, like the sex, glamor, money, women, the things that you'd expect from a secretive group.

She was the youngest child of four born to the Frost Family who ran Frost Enterprises. Her story was one of familiar disappointments, betrayal, and later conflict. Emma had to grow up fast, as her parents were useless in their familiar jobs, and her siblings, Adrienne, Cordelia, and Christian were self-serving scavengers with self-destructive attitudes. When Frost Enterprises went belly up thanks to her father's bad luck, Emma alone managed to keep her head above water. The emergence of her telepathic mutant powers, while a burden at first, had become a powerful asset in maintaining her independence and wealth as her siblings attempted to fuck her over at every turn.

It was Selene who inducted her into the Hellfire Club. She was impressed with the Frost girl's ruthlessness and willingness to get the job done by any means necessary, and offered the girl the position of Pawn in the Club, along with the added bonus of helping her reclaim her family's company. Emma accepted and Selene took her in to teach all the wonderful things about the Hellfire Club, from the sex work to the espionage to the general decadence that had a purpose in the Club's activities (honestly, Alexander thought that Selene had taken Emma in as her apprentice, though she refuses to admit it). Emma rose through the ranks from Hellfire sex worker to White Queen, which actually fit with the woman's love for white.

Alexander had personally helped her fight her way back to the top as Frost Enterprise's CEO, mainly because he felt a bit empathetic. He knew what she had gone through in a sense, shared her pain, and that little bond was enough for them to form a strong connection of mutual reliance. Emma was not exactly into the concept of teamwork, but he was slowly fashioning her into someone who didn't always have to do things herself.

Except when it came to sex. That was something she excelled at both alone and with other people.

"Alexander."

"Hm?" Alexander glanced down at the blonde beauty sitting between his spread thighs, who looked up at him with a bemused expression. "What's up, Emma?"

"What are you thinking about so intently? I don't like it when a man I'm giving head to looks like he'd rather be somewhere else." Emma said firmly.

He smiled down at her. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About what?" She asked.

"Us. How far we had gone together." He replied.

"That's sweet and all, but could you please focus on the generous service I'm giving you?" Emma's red lips smiled deviously up at him. "Which are free of charge, I might add?"

"Who am I to ignore your generous offering?" He smirked. "Carry on."

She huffed and went back to burying his erect member into her mouth to slowly urge the cum from those hanging balls she fondled so lovingly. The great Emma Frost was on her knees before another man sucking his cock without even considering a payment, but as he was her Black King, it was to be expected of her. Not that she didn't like it.

Emma Frost looked every bit the queen and whore she was in her Hellfire outfit, which consisted of a white bustier that pushed her large, ample breasts together perfectly, a matching white cape with animal fur lining the neck (which she always included, even during sex), long gloves with matching thigh-high boots, and a G-string thong that revealed more than enough to divert the blood in any straight man's body. It was similar to Selene's outfit, but with her own style to it.

Alexander ran his hands through her long hair, but he didn't force his cock into her throat or anything. Emma always wanted to be in charged whenever they fucked, at least in the beginning, and it was only fair to let his other queen handle the task of sating his lusts. Emma proved her skills at deepthroating by not once gagging on the massive prick despite the rough treatment. In fact, she encouraged his aggressiveness, considering it a welcome challenge. Seeking to finish this fellatio session on her terms, Emma grabbed hold of his hips to hold herself in place when he forced her head down on his cock, completely encasing his cock in her throat before giving a deep hum that made her throat vibrate.

'God bless Selene for training this woman so extensively. I doubt she would've been able to take my cock otherwise.' He thought, his expression tightening as he felt his balls contract and his cock expand in Emma's throat.

Sensing his coming release, Emma withdrew his cock from her throat until the massive head rested on her tongue just seconds before Alexander fired his first shot. The first cup sized blast of cum filled Emma's mouth almost completely, but Sage skillfully swallowed the load before it could overflow. She swallowed each thick load before her mouth could be overwhelmed, letting it wash over her tongue and savoring each gooey glob as if she were tasting the finest cream in the world. Her throat moved at a rapid, almost inhuman pace that would make even the most veteran prostitute jealous.

"Enjoying the meal, Emma?" Alexander asked, smirking.

"I certainly am, my King." Emma answered sensually after swallowing the remaining cum in her throat. What amount of jizz she had in her mouth she swished over her tongue to better get the taste into her buds before swallowing that load too. As intelligent and refined Emma was, she was no less of a cum slut than Selene.

"We don't have to leave for another twenty minutes, Emma. Want to have one last fuck before we get down to business?"

"If it pleases you, my King." She smiled.

"It most certainly would." He grinned.

Emma stood up from the floor and removed her thong in one clean, practiced motion. She effortlessly unclipped her fur cape and let it fall behind her as she climbed upon the seated king and straddled his lap, sitting on her knees above Alexander's prick. Grasping his oversized member, she placed it at the entrance to her soaked cunt and proceeded to pop the head into her pink folds.

Slowly, Emma lowered herself down, letting herself feel her pussy walls spread and stretch around his fat cock as slowly as possible. No matter how many times she had this huge slab of man meat stuffed up her cunt, she didn't think she'd ever completely get used to the stretching. When she reached the six inch mark, she stopped her descent and lifted herself up until only the head remained. Staring into Alexander's eyes, Emma gave him a seductive smirk before Alexander grasped her hips and shoved her down onto his lap.

Emma's eyes rolled back into her head, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open in a silent scream as all fifteen inches were driven into her. She experienced a massive orgasm as her juices squirted out on his dick and balls. As she recovered, Emma saw Alexander smirking at her, and she couldn't help but return that smirk to him as she started fucking her hips up and down his prick. Anyone behind her would've seen her world class ass cheeks bouncing in tandem with her constant thrusts, her flesh clapping against his thighs.

Groaning in pleasure at Emma's tight, warm pussy repeatedly swallowing his cock, Alexander's gaze was drawn to her firm, jiggling tits. Without warning, he tore her corset apart and his head shot forward and captured one of her fat pink nipples in his mouth and suck hungrily on it. Smiling internally at the gasp Emma let out, Alexander bit lightly on the captured nipple and pulled his head back, stretching out her tit. Letting it go to let it bounce back in place, he grasped her other tit and starting pinching her left nipple while moving in to lick and bite at her breast again. Emma started grinding her pussy on his shaft while wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"So good. It's not fair that Selene gets to have this all to herself." Emma panted, increasing her pace, working her toned thighs to hold her entire weight with little effort on her part.

"Well, she is the Black Queen, your other half. It's only fair she gets the most of everything." Alexander said, slapping a hand on her ass. "And you shouldn't be complaining. In comparison to Sage and Regan, you also get the lion's share of my cock."

Emma made to retort, but a powerful thrust upward from Alexander took her by surprise and forced her into a surprise orgasm. Alexander took over thrusting upwards into Emma as she stopped due to the loss of her motor functions from her climax. He didn't even wait for her climax to pass over before standing up with her in his arms and removing her from his cock. Before Emma's mind could even comprehend what he was doing, she found herself bent over the desk, tits pressed into the hard wood as he fucked her savagely from behind.

"Shit, Emma, people are so focused on your tits, they don't realize how great an ass you have. Nice and round, and easy to hold onto when I'm fucking you from behind." Alexander grunted and gave another hard thrust, causing her ass meat to shake and ripple nicely. He spanked and smacked her ass before grabbing both cheeks and using them to increase his thrusts into her holes.

Emma barely looked like the stoic, high class lady she usually was-right now, her hair hung over her face, her eyes were dazed with pleasure and she was biting her lip wantonly. She was so out of it that she didn't notice Alexander moving his hand to her clit until she felt him pinch it tightly, forcing her over the edge again. Her tongue lolled out and drool leaked from the side of her mouth as she screamed bloody murder from the wonderful orgasm ravaging her body.

Keeping up his pace for ten minutes, the sensations eventually became too much for the young man. Pulling hard on Emma's hair, Alexander buried himself as deeply as possible up her tight cunt, and with a primal roar emptied what felt like his biggest load of the week into his White Queen. Five minutes passed as Alexander filled his lover with his thick cream, causing her stomach to bloat out from the sheer volume of it. His hips were pressed flush against her ass as he pumped his seed into her cunt, and only withdrew his cock after his climax tapered off. As his cockhead popped out, the excess cum he pumped into her started pouring out of her stretched pussy. Giving her ass one last slap, he backed up and fixed his clothes.

"That was fucking great, Emma." Alexander breathed. "Selene can't always be there to fulfill my urges, but it's good to know you're up to the task."

"I'm always at your service, my King." Emma said politely. Alexander grinned as he watched her try to make herself somewhat presentable again, with little success. The cum pouring down her legs didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon, and she would probably be walking with a limp for an hour or so.

"Emma, I'd like you to go with me to the institute after you're finished at your company." Alexander said, getting right down to business. "I want you to test out a little invention Sage and I created."

"Oh? I hope it's not another upgrade of that stupid danger room you cooked up." Emma said as she fixed her corset. "I'm still fuming from that little trick you played on me last year."

"No, no, this is different. We're not done with the danger room 3.0 yet." He said. "I want you to test out a device that'll let us locate any mutant in the world if you focus on them hard enough. It's called Cerebro, and it shall be our crown jewel in hunting down potential recruits to our school."

"A mutant locator? And you need me to work it?"

"It does its best work under the control of a telepath." Alexander said, helping her to her feet as she pulled up her thong and picked up her fur cape for her. "How about it? You're up for it?"

"Of course I'll do it. I know it's an order, so don't try to be nice about it, Alexander." Emma huffed.

"But I know how much you chafe under anybody's rule that isn't your own. I'm not a cruel king you know." Alexander smiled and leaned down to kiss and suckle her neck.

Emma wanted to complain about him leaving another hickey like before, but she just sighed and tilted her head to give him more access to her throat. As difficult as it was to hide his little love bites, at least he doesn't suck out a bit of her life energy like a vampire like Selene does. The Black Queen was a little too much even for Emma to handle sometimes.

* * *

**Am I the only one who thinks Valerie Cooper is just marginally a little hot to look at? Anyway, this is just to show how deep Alexander's influence is, and its ****pretty deep. You can't have a Hellfire story without Emma Frost, because hell yes. You know the deal, be sure to check out the official Hentai World website ****where this is posted on wordpress. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. **


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3-Preparations

Miranda Leevald, known for the world as the mutant prostitute, Stacy-X, was no stranger to ambition. As a woman who relied mostly on her mutant powers to get her ahead in the sex industry, she had to be ruthless and self-serving, relying on that primal need to survive and eliminate the competition to safeguard her employment. It was rough, but compared to the shitty home life she had with her overbearing mother, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Working the streets as a mutant was dangerous in ways many other whores didn't have to worry about, but her skills and use of her abilities, producing pheromones of various kinds, had put her on the map. It led her to Madam Drache, a brothel madam working on behalf of the fabled Hellfire Club, a group known for employing sex workers of all types and giving them safe haven for their services. Stacy expected to just wrack up a reputation at Club Hellfire and become the best there is. She never expected to catch the eye of Selene Gallio, or even the big man himself, Alexander Xavier.

"Holy fuck, that's deep!"

Stacy X, recruiter and manager of Club Hellfire, was naked as the day she was born and currently pumping her nude body up and down the Black King's dick. Her body was covered in dark red scales but it hardly took away from her voluptuous form and physique, with wide supple ass cheeks squeezing in and out along with her motions, her modest waist grasped by Alexander's hands and her C-cup tits squishing against his chest as she energetically pounded her body onto his meat.

Alexander had decided to pay the woman a visit around noon, while the Club was still mostly empty and quiet with a few strippers dancing slowly to a slow, soft beat. Stacy X, ever so excited to have him enter her den of sin, couldn't wait to get a good fucking out of him before they did business.

Stacy's body pushed and bounced intensely on his waist in a seated cowgirl position. Wet, squelching noises were made constantly as his throbbing cock pushed into her wet folds with her his ass slapping against his waist. His instincts inflamed by her pleasure-inducing pheromones, Alexander groaned in his throat as he felt his length push into her body to be squeezed tightly by her juicy snatch. Stacy made sure to flex her muscles strongly in order to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Thus she continued riding his lap with her ass smacking his thighs and her head tilting back, yelling loudly in euphoria.

"Shit, you've ruined me for any other man, I swear!" Stacy moaned happily, her eyes closed in exhilaration. Her sweaty naked body curled up against his frame with her breasts pressing into his pecs. She rubbed and pressed herself against every inch of skin on his frame. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her hips continued bouncing up and down, enjoying the feeling of his cock being sucked into her depths.

Alexander grunted gutturally and held onto the mutant whore's bod tightly as his hips delivered rapid-fire series of small thrusts up into her cunt, fucking her gingerly and making her groan in bliss. A normal man would've passed out from the high level of pheromones she was pumping directly into his body without even cumming, but he pushed through the dangerously high levels of arousal to give the woman her reward for doing such a good job.

Stacy had a wide, blissful smile on her face indicated how much she loved fucking her King, thus she pressed her tits into his chest making him feel her perky nipples rub against his skin while she squeezed her vaginal muscles around his tool.

She moaned out some more and she continued rowing her body back and forth along Alexander's waist. Inside she felt his member throb and push pleasurably inside her snatch, pressing all her erogenous spots. Once he started pumping his hips with more effort, Stacy started moaning loudly in shrill squeals of ecstasy. She switched between grinding herself in gyrations on his dick and simply bouncing her body up and down frantically while getting lost in the bliss. Alexander was approaching his release ever steadily while she continued on. The softs sounds of her ass hitting his thighs escalated into louder, harder smacks of flesh as her mound rowed back and forth along his groin.

"I'm close, Xavier! Fuck!" She wailed with a toothy smile as she doubled her efforts, actually making the couch they were fucking on creak from their weight.

Alexander grinned and pulled her down onto his cock faster and faster, gripping her thighs while Stacy frantically humping herself up and down on his lap. Rolling her hips back and forth while squeezing her muscles on his cock, Stacy successfully took Alexander over the edge and simultaneously came alongside him.

"Here it comes!" Alexander grunted as Stacy gave a shriek and tossed her head back.

Her face scrunched up with her mouth wide open in a big smile as her body shuddered wildly in orgasmic bliss. Her walls squeezed and milked Alexander's length for all it had, coinciding with his own release. The sinful superhuman shivered in pleasure as she felt him begin to pump thick amounts of spunk straight into her cervix, allowing it to pour into her womb. Thank god for those contraceptives that she gave to her girls or she'd be walking around with a bun in the oven from their constant fuckings.

"It's never dull around you Stacy, that's a fucking fact." Alexander breathed out as he felt his cock throb and spew more thick globs into her depths.

Stacy shuddered silently as she felt her King's member pulsate at it pumped her insides full of cum. Once their orgasms had passed, Stacy slowly came down from her high and sagged against his body. Alexander chuckled and leaned back on the couch, holding her on his lap until she regained some strength. Another thing she loved about Alexander, he was willing to help her relax after fucking her senseless.

"I needed that." She sighed.

"I can see that. Busy week at the club?" He asked.

"Yeah, we've got the election for mayor coming up, so we've got tons of candidates and politicians flooding this place for a good time before shit gets real at the polls." Stacy said. "As fun as this job is, managing the girls and clients is a bit of a hassle."

"All the same, your hard work is appreciated. At least you're not with Drache in Lower Manhattan. I hear there's a lot of competition with the girls there."

Stacy giggled. "Honey, there's competition everywhere, no matter where you look. Among us whores it can get really vicious." She regained enough strength to sit up and look him in the face. "Now, I don't think you came here just for a quick fuck and chat."

"You're right, I'm here on business." Alexander smiled. "Did Selene talk to you last night about my plans?"

"She did mention your amazing idea of opening a mutant brothel disguised as a school. Pretty smart, whoring out unsuspecting girls while turning them into loyal soldiers." Stacy smirked. "But I can't help but be afraid that you might steal some loyal customers from me."

"You'd be surprised how many men want to fuck mutants these days. Mystique busted a dozen sex rings trafficking mutants already, and I doubt the number's going to go down any time soon." He replied. "But that aside, do you know what your job is?"

"To scout out any lovely additions that might be useful for your little sex school. Don't worry, I got the gist before the Queen even got to the juicy bits. You'll probably have more luck than I will in that department, but I'll be sure to throw any suggestions your way."

"Oh, and in addition to that, once I induct a number of girls into the fold, I'll need you to take them under your wing until the school's finished. Selene's teaching the girls the tricks of the trade, but you'll need to have them put their skills to the test on the stage and in the bedroom." He told her.

"Don't worry, my King. Everything will go smoothly with me in charge." Stacy promised and tightened her vaginal muscles around his still hard cock.

Alexander smirked and slapped both hands onto her tight ass, feeling her flesh jiggle a bit. "I have no doubt it will."

XXXXXX

Sitting in her usual abode of over a dozen monitors and computer consoles, Sage, Black Rook of the Hellfire Club, was hard at work in managing the vast network of the Hellfire Club's finances and business deals. Her hands and fingers moved with superhuman quickness and efficiency, her computerized mind able to process everything at a pace few could hope to match. There was never any shortage of tasks. The Hellfire Club dealt with a lot of data and was linked to many networks including major commercial and economic hubs as well as governmental and international security hubs. The system was also linked to monitor areas throughout the Hellfire Manor. That was, she could keep an eye on the pawns, staff and even her fellow members of the Inner Circle.

"Good evening, my King." Sage said politely, not even turning to look when he opened the door to her office.

Alexander sucked his teeth and walked in, idly glancing at the multiple screens Sage sat in front of. "One of these days I'll surprise you, Sage."

"I'll be looking forward to it, sir." Sage said with a little smile he couldn't see.

"So, how are things with Cerebro? Is construction almost finished?" He asked.

"Forge has almost completed the device and the Cuckoos are reporting that construction should be done within the week if preliminary tests are up to snuff. So far, Cerebro seems to be able to hold together with the combined power of their united minds."

"Then everything's going as planned." Alexander sighed. "About time. I was starting to get impatient."

"Impatience is unbecoming of you, sir. Also, you have a meeting with Valerie Cooper in regards to General Lazer. It seems he's becoming something of a nuisance to her."

"Then it's time to purge that bastard. He's been pissing me off for far too long now, and I want him gone before he runs the MRD into the ground." Alexander growled.

"You also have a call from Commander Abigail Brand on the meeting with the Secretary of Defense." Sage continued. "She says that Gyrich is starting to cause trouble at headquarters again and it might be serious this time."

"Then he gets purged too. Seriously, just as I'm about to have my fun, all these bastards start coming out of the woodwork. Woe is me." Alexander sighed.

"You're welcome to trade jobs with me, sir. I'm confident you can handle information flow from over twenty different sources while I eliminate those pets for you." Sage said jokingly.

"If only that were possible, Sage." He chuckled and looked at his Black Rook.

Tall, lithe with fair skin, a beautiful face and dark hair which made her light skin tone stand out even more, it would be easy to dismiss Sage as just his secretary, owing her constant presence near him to her beauty. But Sage wasn't just a pretty face, though she was great in bed, and Alexander didn't just keep her around for sex.

Sage was a mutant was a particularly useful skill set for someone like him: she was blessed with incredible advanced intellectual abilities, her mind working like a computer with unlimited storage capacity, yet without losing the processing capability of the human brain. She could instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy, making her an incredible analysist, organizer, and strategist. Sage had helped Emma make back her company's fortune in the stock market, and was almost right in any "prediction" she made. She was also a decent telepath as well. She lacked a human touch with others at times, and was very standoffish with those she didn't see as near her ow intellectual level, but those were small issues in comparison to her abilities.

Despite her sub-par social skills, Sage was no slouch when it came to pleasing her Black King. She had a devotion to him that was on par with Selene's, and the Black Queen liked to refer to Sage as her "pet". It was such a fitting name for a woman who followed their commands to the letter. That extended to Alexander, and it was a pretty fun trait to exploit when they fucked like rabbits.

Standing behind her, Alexander got a full view of her delicious body. Her large breasts nearly threatened to spill out of the black skintight corset that wrapped around her body. Her supper tight shorts that molded around her tight ass like a second skin, matching black gloves that ran up her arms and black thigh high black boots hugged to luscious legs completed her whole appearance. Her black hair tied into a loose bun and black shades that hid her luminous eyes made her somehow look professional despite her skimpy attire.

"Is there something else you need, sir?" Sage asked.

"I think you know what I want, Sage." He grinned.

Sage paused in her work and glanced at him over her shoulder, her red lips smiling slightly as she turned to fully face him. "And you want me to take time out of my work to help you with that little something?"

"It's not like you couldn't make it all up in fifteen minutes." He said.

"True."

Alexander took her hand and pulled her out of her seat to drag her over to her work desk, which was only slightly less ostentatious as his. He plopped himself down in the chair and Sage knelt between his legs, immediately getting to work in fishing out his rapidly growing erection. She wasted no time, not because she was busy, but because Sage was efficient like that.

Sage started everything off with a long, slow lick from base to tip before returning to the base of Alexander's prick to each of his large balls. Continuing, she gave the thick shaft little kisses all the way up the right side, ignoring the head of his dick as she kissed down the left side next. She kept on teasing Alexander like this, with little kisses and licks on his shaft while deliberately leaving his throbbing cockhead alone. When a large dollop of pre oozed out, Sage quickly licked it off before finally giving a kiss to his tip. Before she could remove her lips, however, Alexander grabbed her head and started pushing down, forcing his cockhead past her lips and into her throat in a single movement. Still calm as ever, Sage took the meaty shaft into her throat without a problem.

Grabbing her bun on top of her head, Alexander fucked Sage's face onto his dick, trying desperately to cum as soon as possible. The obscene sounds coming from Sage's stuffed throat were music to his ears as he continued to stretch her jaw and throat to the limits; Sage was personally trained by Selene to handle men like him, and that was no easy feat for the common woman.

Sage's eyes widened behind her glasses when she felt Alexander's cock swell before she felt cum being pumped down her throat. Seven cup-sized blasts filled her belly before Alexander pulled out of her throat. He shot four more large globs onto her face and cleavage, leaving Sage a creamy mess. Before she even had a chance to start wiping the cum off to taste it, Sage was pulled to her feet and found herself bent over the table, her shorts pulled down with Alexander's still hard cock sliding between her ass cheeks.

"I see you're rowdier than usual." Sage breathed. "Usually that's enough to get you off for the day."

"I'm heading out of the country for a few days, possibly a week, to visit Mystique and Regan." He said, still hot-dogging her ass. "I need something to keep me satiated until I reach them."

"Then use me as you see fit." Sage replied. She reached out and grabbed the edges of the table as she felt Alexander press his cock against her asshole, and gave a soft grunt when he popped his cockhead into her.

Grabbing her hips firmly, Alexander proceeded to fuck inch after belly stuffing inch into Sage's ass. Even now, he still marveled at how tight her ass was, every inch was a chore too get in, and he had to go slow or else he'd cum before he got his entire length into her. It took almost three minutes to sink his entire cock into her ass, pulling and pushing into her second hole to loosen it up a bit before he got started with the real shit. Reaching forward, he grabbed her forearms and pulled her back towards him while simultaneously thrusting forward, burying his cock balls deep into Sage's incredibly tight ass.

Alexander started hammering into Sage's ass as hard as he could, thrusting forward with all his might while pulling her back by the arms. Sage's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was pounded into like a bitch in heat while her analytical mind registered the strange yet familiar sensation in her belly; her stomach bulging slightly from the massive cock being driven into her guys. She was fucked into sexual mindlessness, orgasm after orgasm ripping through her as Alexander kept driving his cock into her while his balls slapped her lit repeatedly.

For half an hour Alexander fucked Sage stupid in her own office until he felt the oncoming signs of his own orgasm-Sage's ass was one of the few things that was too much even for Alexander's inhuman self-control. Letting go of her sore arms, Alexander reached around to grasp Sage's ample tits as he increased the speed of his thrusts until his dick started twitching. Burying his shaft into her one final time, Alexander let go and started to pump massive amounts of cum deep into Sage's bowels, pulling her flush against him by his hold on her tits.

Sage's head fell back onto Alexander's shoulder, weakly clutching at his arms as she experienced one final massive orgasm, her mouth falling open in a sensual moan as she wiggled her hips to milk more semen from him.

When Sage came to, she noticed that Alexander had picked her up and was carrying her toward her bedroom, his cock free of her ass, which was leaking a thick stream of jizz that she'd have to clean up later.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Sage asked.

"Putting you to bed." Alexander answered.

Sage frowned. "But sir-"

"I just fucked you so hard that walking or sitting down would be impossible for you. I can tolerate you not working on my account for an hour or two, Sage, you're still human." He grinned a bit at his little joke. "I can get the servants to clean up. You just rest and recharge that brilliant mind of yours."

He placed her atop the soft, velvet sheets of her bed and gave her a quick kiss before walking towards her door. Sage didn't try to argue and instead sat up on her bed to better watch her TV. Looks like she still has some time to watch Doctor Who. Nice.

* * *

**There should be more Sage lemons, because she has an ass that you can bounce dollar coins off of! Also Stacy-X is here doing what she does best. Not much ****to add here, so thanks for reading, and please leave a review. **


	4. Shapeshifter

Chapter 4-Shapeshifter

**Paris, 17 years ago**

_Raven Darkholme was a complicated woman with a complicated history. She rarely knew who she really was in the grand scheme of things, and for a mutant shape shifter, that spelled nothing but trouble for someone of her caliber. Despite her youthful appearance, she was probably one of the oldest mutants in history, thanks to her ever shifting physiology, and that tended to wear on a person's mind. She traveled, wearing the faces of random men and women to get what she wanted and disappear without a trace. There was no true home for her, and no family to accept a person like her either, not that she cared…much. _

_But even a shape shifter had to chance, a less than a year ago the opportunity presented itself in the form of a wealthy German man she married. Things were good for a while, even if the man's family was stiff and annoying, but that all changed when she had a drunken affair with another mutant like her. That one night ruined everything for her, resulting in a pregnancy she was able to write off as her husband's…until the child was born, sporting her blue skin and her one-time lover's demonic visage. Knowing that only death awaited her newborn and herself, she ran. And just when it looked like everything was over for her, a man named Alexander appeared and saved her. _

_Now she was sitting in an opulent hotel suite in one of the most lavish hotel's in Paris, lying on a bed that felt like the most wonderful thing in the world to her after spending so many months in fear and pain. This was the second time she met the man, who was sitting beside her bed sipping on some expensive wine with a name she couldn't be bothered to remember. Six months ago, he rescued her and her baby from certain death. He helped move her baby to a secluded place in rural Germany and placed him under the care of her trusted friend, and former lover, Irene Adler. He also saved her from the vengeful grasp of her ex-husband's people. _

_All this was welcome and appreciated, but it would not come free. Now it was time to return the favor. Alexander had just finished laying out the terms of her repayment, and honestly, it was too good for anybody to pass up._

"_So, are we in agreement, Raven?" Asked Alexander._

"_You're a tough negotiator, Xavier, but I know a fair deal when I see one." Raven replied. "It's a deal. You have yourself an agent."_

"_Excellent! You'll find that I'm a very accommodating ally. Working for me will be profitable in the long run, as well as pleasurable. And in time, you'll rise through the ranks to become a powerful figure in the Hellfire Club." He said. _

"_So you say." Raven muttered, crossing her arms. "But what exactly is the Hellfire Club. I know it's not just some fancy rich boys club."_

"_Sweetheart, it's more than that. And for the record, it's not only a boy's club. It's the beginning of an empire that's going to change the world." He replied. "I have plans for this world, and should you prove loyal and trustworthy, you might be include in those plans. In fact, you'll get a front row seat to them." _

_Raven smirked and crossed her arms. This man was nothing if not motivated. He was a far cry from the usual power hungry tyrant who overstepped himself and got torn apart. He actually gave her some incentive to remain loyal. This was rare in her line of work. Working with him might actually be worthwhile._

"_And what can I expect in terms of compensation for my dedication?" She asked. "I may be in your debt, but I don't come free."_

"_I have plenty to offer, Raven, as does the organization I represent." Alexander said. "Actually, let me give you a little taste of what you can expect."_

_Alexander stood up to his full height, looming over Raven as his eyes glowed. He surrounded his body in a distortion halo effect and to her surprise, his clothes were completely vaporized, leaving him naked before her. Raven's yellow eyes went wide as she beheld his god-like body. He was just the perfect balance between strong and muscular, not too bulky but not too lean that he was skinny. His height alone was shocking enough, but when her eyes roamed down to his cock, she swallowed hard when she laid eyes on the massive shaft hanging between his legs. No man should have a cock that large. _

_Alexander grinned and created another distortion halo effect that quickly tore Raven's cotton robe apart. Raven's blue body, athletic and curvaceous despite having recently gave birth, was a sight to behold, and Alexander couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he gazed upon the woman he was going to fuck into a coma. _

"_Whoa," Raven breathed as Alexander's large frame stepped closer to her. This was her incentive? It hardly seemed true, but here he was, a fantastic male specimen ripe for the taking. Eying his large dick, Raven licked her lips and motioned for him to sit on the bed. "I certainly wasn't expecting this, but I'm not complaining. I think I'm due for a little self-indulgence."_

"_I thought you would've been more hesitant to have sex after what just happened." He said._

"_One bad relationship isn't enough to have me swear off sex for two years or something stupid like that." Raven said as she got on her knees before Alexander's massive monolith of a cock. "And I'd be a fool to waste a fine man like this. Keep this up and I might demand a raise."_

"_Are you going to talk all night, or are you going to see just what I'm made of?" Alexander asked, staring down at her like a living statue, tall and powerful even when sitting down. _

_Raven smirked, grasped his erection in her hand, barely able to get her hand around half of the large girthy appendage. Licking her red lips, Raven drew close to the large head and inhaled the masculine scent, getting a bit light headed from the smell alone. She gave a loving kiss to the bulbous head and slowly began licking Alexander's cock to get more of his salty taste into her buds. She continued this slow bout of foreplay for several minutes, until her saliva coated the shaft. Delivering another kiss to the head, Raven slid her lips over the head and started to inch her way down the shaft. As much as Raven liked to brag about her sexual prowess, she could barely get four inches into her mouth before she had to pull back. _

_Alexander held back a smirk as he felt the blue woman struggle with his huge cock. Not many women can handle him in his entirety on the first try, save for Sage, though that woman was a perfectionist at heart._

_Raven glared up at him through watery eyes and got back to work, sucking on the four inches of cock she could take and jerked the rest of the shaft with her left hand. Her plump bottom wiggled as her loins began moistening in arousal the harder she sucked on Alexander's shaft. Raven was soon deep in a steady rhythm, knowing how much pressure to use and how fast to go with a man his size, though aside from a few pleasured grunts and the tightening of his hand in her vibrant red hair, Alexander was mostly composed. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by just sucking half his dick so she changed her strategy. _

_Grabbing hold of her generous chest, Raven wrapped her tits around Alexander's cock and began titty fucking him. His cockhead bumped against her chin with every stroke and Raven tilted her head down to let his shaft slip back between her lips. Alexander leaned back on his hands and moaned as his entire cock was finally stimulated, lightly thrusting up into her ample cleavage and relishing their soft embrace of his shaft. _

"_Now you're getting into it, Raven. Keep it going and you might be one of the few women who've brought me to my release before thirty minutes." He laughed._

_Raven increased her pace and forced a little more than four inches into her throat to force his climax from him. Alexander's grunt sounded bestial and made her jump, distracting her as his cock twitched in her mouth and expanded before firing his first load. Raven made sure to keep her head down as the first shot filled her mouth to the point of making her cheeks puff out from the sheer amount of liquid. It took some effort to swallow that first load and the three loads that followed were no easier. On the fourth, some of his cream leaked from her lips and splattered onto her chest. _

_Unable to completely drink down every glob, Raven pulled away and earned herself two thick blasts of semen right onto her face, coating her azure features in a thick glaze. Raven didn't mind the mess, she was more focused on the rather lovely taste of his cum. _

'_Shit, he tastes wonderful.' She thought, breathless and aroused. _

_Knowing that she wanted more, Alexander decided to indulge the older woman and reached down to pick her up. He threw her face first onto the bed so that her toned ass was pointed directly at him as he got behind her and gripped her hips. Raven gripped the sheets tightly as she felt him rub the large head of his cock up and down her folds and grunted as that same head popped into her tight twat. Grasping her hips tighter, Alexander slowly thrust into her pussy, stuffing an inch in at a time. _

_Rolling his hips, Alexander was able to drive more and more of his cock into Raven's cunt with slow pumps that grew in strength as time went on. Eventually Raven's pussy was holding eleven inches of his cock inside. Raven felt breathless and full, her hips shaking in anticipation of getting more of that sweet cock she had the pleasure of tasting. Alexander grinned at her eagerness and started to increase the pace of his thrusts, making thick streams of her juices leak down her thighs from her stretched cunt._

_Resting her forehead on the pillow, Raven moaned as Alexander fucked her to satisfaction, having never felt so full before in her long life and combined with the confident and sure strokes he was giving her, these pleasurable sensations were something that she was sure she'd never forget for another fifty, hell, even a hundred years. Her insides were literally being pushed apart to accommodate that inhumanly large dick that had impaled the pussies of hundreds of other women who pleased Selene in some way or another and they all failed to make it through their time with Alexander without going slightly insane at some point in that moment._

_Suddenly, Raven's head shot up and she started quivering as she started to cum as hard as she ever had in years. Her pussy convulsed around his cock as Alexander reached under her and firmly grabbed her tits, fucking her with faster, more powerful strokes till he was going at the same pace he would with Selene and Sage. Raven's eyes rolled up into her head as she experienced another orgasm before coming down from the previous one; the new, intense way Alexander was fucking her was nearly too much to handle, but somehow she managed to at least remain conscious throughout it all._

_Using his hold on Raven's large breasts, Alexander pulled her up against him, the new angle causing Raven to orgasm yet again as his hard chest pressed against her back. She was awestruck at the stamina this man possessed, knowing that he was going well above the usual limit of the average man. This shouldn't have been a surprise to her, but still, it was something else to experience firsthand. Unknown to Raven, little more than half an hour had passed as he forced her through one orgasm after another before he felt his own drawing near. _

"_It's coming," Alexander growled in her ear, his hips slapping noisily against her ass with enough force to make her plump flesh jiggle enticingly. "And you're going to take it all! Aren't you?"_

"_Yes! Fuck me! Cum in me, do it now!" Raven moaned loudly. _

_Giving Raven a particularly hard thrust, Alexander sent her spiraling into one last orgasm, her pussy clamping tightly on his cock. Feeling Raven cum, Alexander finally let go and buried as much of his dick into that as possible before unleashing the load he'd barely been holding back right into her womb. Raven's body went limp as the man pumped huge amounts of cum into her. His cock twitched and pulsed each time he pumped a thick glob into her womb and she found her pussy and womb filled beyond what she could naturally hold. Against all odds, she even felt her lower abdomen swell a bit from the load he continued to pump into her without pause. After several minutes, Alexander's orgasm finally tapered off and he relaxed, letting go of Raven's body to that she fell face first onto the bed, exhausted and hovering on the edge of unconsciousness. _

"_Oh fuck." Raven panted, dazed and half-conscious. _

"_That is just one of the rewards you will be given if you do the Hellfire Club a service. All women who know me, know that I will take good care of them." Alexander stood up from the bed and reached into his suitcase to get another set of clothes. "You know, the fact that you're still awake is an accomplishment in itself."_

_Raven threw him a tired grin. "I…aim to please."_

"_That's good, because the road ahead will be long and hard, but I think you can handle it." Alexander turned to Raven, still naked and covered in sweat. "I think we're going to have a lovely relationship together, Raven Darkholme." _

XXXXXX

**Present day**

Paris, the place where it all began. Mystique thought it a bit cliché to have their meeting in the city where they first met, and at the hotel where they fucked like rabbits for the first time, but Alexander tended to be a bit cheesy like that. At least he wasn't too overdramatic. She got enough of that from Selene.

The shapeshifter was in her natural blue skinned form, safe from prying eyes in the confines of her penthouse in the same hotel where her life had changed all those years ago. She was looking out the window at the Eiffel Tower that loomed over the city in that iconic cityscape, deep in thought about something. All she wore was that dark purple sweater that hugged her curves and a short black skirt with matching boots. It looked a bit odd on her, but she wore it for her "human" persona, and it matched the fashion sense of the Paris nightlife.

This was how Alexander found his favorite blue mercenary. Slipping into the hotel room, Alexander snuck up behind the mutant woman and quickly pressed up against her back before slipping his arms to her front and grabbing two big handfuls of Mystique's large tits. Startled only for a moment, Mystique relaxed when she turned her head and saw Alexander's smirking face. She grinded her ass back against him, feeling that lovely erection pitching a tent in his pants.

"What's on your mind, Raven? You're a little more contemplative than normal." Alexander asked.

"Lots of things, Alexander. I take it you're here to give me an update on your little sex empire venture?" She said.

"That, and I'm here to fuck you, since it's been too long since I had a go at your wonderful body." He said and pulled his hands from her chest to take a seat on the bed. Mystique turned around and knelt down in front of him to make quick work of removing Alexander's pants and boxers before placing a kissing on the bulbous head of his cock. "Things are going spectacularly with the plan, and preparations are going smoothly. Emma and the Cuckoos have gained the names and locations of hundreds of girls and Sage is working hard to weed out the really juicy ones."

"You should give that girl a raise with how hard you're working her." Mystique quipped as she removed her shirt and wrapped her breasts around Alexander's dick.

"I would if she asked, but I imagine that Selene gives her something better than a raise." He replied as she started up a slow tit fuck before continuing on. "As I was saying, Sage is sorting through hundreds of potential candidates whom she believes will be perfect Hellfire material, with Selene overseeing construction of the institute. As for why I'm really here, I want to talk to you about your daughter, Anna Marie."

Mystique paused in her tit fuck for only a second before continuing on. "I see. Is it time for her induction?"

"Not yet, but be ready for when I call upon you to bring her to New York. I'm working on a little something that might help her induction into our group a little easier." He said.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?" She smirked.

"Nope." He grinned.

"Not even if I do…this?"

Mystique wrapped her lips around the large head of his cock and worked her way down the girthy appendage until her face was almost buried in her own tits. She knew the combination of her succulent lips and soft tits would have him blowing a huge load in no time flat. She had centuries of sexual experience under her belt, and she was going to remind him of that fact.

She found a good rhythm for her titfuck/blowjob as she drew her lips back up Alexander's dick she would drag her breasts down into his lap, and then reverse the process in a two-fold assault on his shaft. The effect her technique had on Alexander was instantaneous; both his hands gripped Mystique's vibrant red hair and he had to restrain himself from forcibly fucking her face.

Just as Mystique thought, Alexander quickly reached his end from her efforts. His cock swelled in her mouth and tits just before he blew his load. The first blast filled her mouth completely, but she was able to drink it all down just before the second shot was fired into her mouth. She guzzled down his seed with a fervor that could only be developed over a period of time. Even he was a bit much for her when they first met, but constant surprise visits and naught moments in public had allowed her to develop a style that enabled her to handle both his huge cock and the tasty seed that the other women craved.

Mystique drank down the rest of Alexander's huge load and pulled back, swallowing the remaining cum in her mouth with a sensual moan. "Delicious, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"You won't." Alexander promised.

"I hope you understand that as much as I trust you, I'm still a little reluctant at involving Anna with Selene." Mystique said as she stood up and shed the rest of her clothes before settling herself in his lap, nestling his hard cock in her firm ass. "If that woman does anything to her-"

"I'll make sure that the only influence Selene will have on Rogue will be a sexual one." Alexander promised sincerely. He knew how much Mystique cared about her daughter. "I love Selene, but I'm not blind to her more…darker pursuits."

"As long as we have an understanding." She said. Mystique raised herself up and positioned Alexander's cock at the entrance to her pussy, and with a little whimper at the large head parting her folds, Mystique sunk down and took his entire length in one plunge. A feat that would've been impossible for her if she couldn't shapeshift parts of her body to better accommodate him.

With that little matter settled, Alexander captured the older woman's lips in a heated kiss while she started to really grind her hips into his, working his thick shaft with her cunt. Mystique pulled back and stared directly into her eyes as she set her legs underneath and started to fuck her pussy onto her young lover. Alexander's hands reached down and grabbed her ass to help raise and lower her, and he made sure to thrust his own hips up to impale Mystique's wonderfully tight pussy.

No words were spoken between them. None needed to be said. Alexander had learned that Mystique wasn't one for sexy talk while she was getting her brains fucked out, and he didn't mind that at all. Every woman had her way of getting dick.

Repositioning his hands so his arms were underneath Mystique's legs while still gripping her ass, Alexander used his hold on her to drive her down his cock hard enough for him to punch through her cervix into her womb. Mystique's eyes rolled up as she came instantly from his action. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around Alexander's neck and hug him close as she quivered from the force of her orgasm. She was still cumming when Alexander stood up and lifted her off his cock, setting her on her wobbly legs so she was leaned against the window before driving his cock back into her.

He grabbed her hips and pulled nearly all the way out before driving back in, forcing a gasp from her throat. Reaching forward with his right hand, Alexander grabbed a handful of Mystique's red hair, forcing her head up and her tits to jut out into the window as he really started to fuck into her. If anyone were to look up, they would've seen a blue skinned woman being fucked against the window, with her tits pressed flat against the glass and a look of utter pleasure on her face. Knowing how much she was loving this, Alexander doubled the speed and power of his thrusts, fucking Mystique at a furious pace.

After an hour of brutal pussy pounding, Alexander's thrusts became erratic as he leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Mystique's tits. He let out a grunt as he thrust balls deep into her and started to hose down the mercenary's womb with a huge dose of his seed. Despite the relentless pace Alexander had set, Mystique had managed to keep from screaming out in pleasure until the constant orgasms she experienced left her with a fucked stupid look on her face, and the only sound she could make were soft, breathless whimpers as he filled her with cum.

Using his hold on her tits, Alexander kept Mystique pressed against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down to see her lower stomach visibly swelling up a bit as he dumped his load into her. Kissing her shoulder, he grinned and looked out the window at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"If you feel this good, then I can't wait to fuck your daughter, Raven." Alexander breathed. "Maybe one day we can even have a mother/daughter fuck session."

It'd certainly be a first for everyone, that's for sure.

* * *

**Nothing else to say about Mystique that hasn't been said already. She's one of the few who can take Alexander's dick at full power and still remain sane. ****Don't worry, friends, Rogue will be in the sequel to this story. With that said, thanks for reading, and please leave a review. **


	5. Mastermind

Chapter 5-Mastermind

If there was one thing that honestly surprised Alexander, it was knowing that there was some super-secret extraterrestrial defense agency sitting in a massive space station in orbit around Earth without anybody noticing. It was one of the few things that actually left him speechless when he discovered it through Selene, who apparently had connections to this agency.

They were called SWORD, and it was their job to defend the planet from any big, bad aliens that thought Earth would be a perfect hunting ground, which, as it turned out, was a lot of aliens. Alexander had no idea how long they were active, or how they managed to sit in orbit for this long without being detected, but apparently Selene was good friends with SWORD's director, Abigail Brand. It was through Selene that he met with Brand, and from there began a rather strange and complicated relationship.

The door to Abigail's personal quarters deep within the SWORD space station slid open and Alexander stumbled inside with the SWORD director pressed up against him, lustfully kissing him while pushing him toward the bed. He was bodily thrown onto the bed and she was already straddling his waist, her ass firmly pressed against his still painfully hard erection.

"Someone's rowdy today." Alexander breathed, a bit caught off guard by her aggression. "Rough day at the office?"

"Shut up." Abigail said and leaned forward to slam her green painted lips against his in a lust-filled kiss while Alexander's hands latched onto her ass.

Their relationship was hardly professional, despite how Abigail portrayed it as. Alexander didn't really see much reason to get involved with an agency whose main goal was to defend the planet from alien threats, and Abigail was definitely made of sterner stuff than Cooper. No, Alexander's little relationship with SWORD's director wasn't built upon business, it was built on pleasure. For a woman like Brand, she rarely had time to herself, and that didn't do wonders to her pseudo-alien libido. Enter Selene, who comes to her with an offer and here we are.

Alexander wasn't too keen on basically being emergency sexual relief to a woman who could give Emma a run for her money in the frosty department, but Abigail wasn't too bad to deal with. She was definitely one of the few women who could take him at full power without falling unconscious or losing their sanity for a few minutes.

Abigail quickly scooted down until her face was even with Alexander's waist and set about removing his pants and boxers. His thick cock slapped her cheek and she hummed, her green eyes shining hungrily as that shaft she always admired came into view. The musky scent that assaulted her nose turned her on immensely, and she quickly got to work in fulfilling her inhuman desires.

She opened her mouth wide and popped the head of Alexander's cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips tight around it. She let out a moan of pure pleasure at the taste that assaulted her senses; she rarely had other men before him, and after taking Alexander as her fuck buddy, she swore off other men entirely. She bobbed her head up and down the shaft a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated in saliva before reluctantly backing off and nearly ripped off her green (she really loved the color) bodysuit in an effort to get them off faster.

With her preparations complete, she positioned herself in a squat over Alexander's cock and lined it up with her drenched cunt. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Abigail, it popped inside her tight folds. Giving herself a moment to get used to having it inside her, Abigail started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Alexander's dick into herself while he just laid back and enjoyed watching the sexy half-alien slowly impale herself onto him, loving the show her ample tits made with each raising and lowering of her body.

Abigail didn't stop until she felt the head hit her cervix and looked down to see a little bulge in her lower abdomen, where she knew his cock was stuffed. Alexander decided now was a good time as any to start moving, and grasped Abigail's hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her womb in one swift thrust.

She threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as his monster cock bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Alexander's waist as she jerked and quivered atop the Black King. Knowing that he had a small window of opportunity, Alexander took advantage of her throes of pleasure to roll the two of them over so he was on top and waiting for Abigail to get her bearings back.

When she did, he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When she looked up at him hungrily with those vibrant green eyes, he slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing another moan from her as her legs shot up in the air beside him. Settling himself on his knees, arms braced on the bed on both sides of her chest, Alexander started up a methodically paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive secret agent below him.

"Go damn, you're tight, Brand. It's been a while since I paid you a visit, huh?" He grinned down at Abigail's lust-filled visage.

"Shut the fuck up and keep pounding me." Abigail crassly said. "You need to make up for lost time."

"That I do, Director."

Leaning over, Alexander captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time as her arms wrapped around his neck. All the while still keeping up his relentless pace. He worked her over like this for nearly an hour, fucking her like a well-oiled machine. Each orgasm Abigail had would make her cunt tighten around Alexander's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

Finally, Alexander couldn't take it anymore and say up, pulling her with him. Grasping Abigail's waist, his thrusts picked up speed and power until he was pounding her like a jackhammer until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself deep into her. He pulled her body down onto him as hard as he could, his entire convulsing cock slamming into her pussy, head punching into her womb one last time. Abigail gasped as she felt Alexander's cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast was big enough to fill her up, and the second shot, not to be outdone, was just as copious as the last.

Abigail felt her womb stretch even further out than she thought possible, and the familiar feeling of cum stuffing her insides and overflowing from her cunt made her orgasm one last time. When the two came down from their respective highs, Alexander let out a weak laugh.

"Ha, you really know how to make me work for my reward, Brand." He said. "I take it that's enough for today?"

"Who said we were done?" Abigail said sternly, grabbing his shoulders and spinning them around until she was on top, her cunt still squeezing his semi-hard cock. "I told you before, it's been a while since we were together like this, and with all the shit going on up here, I intend to vent my frustration as many times as I want until I'm satisfied."

As she started pumping herself up and down his cock, Alexander had to wonder if Selene introducing him to Brand was for his benefit or for Abigail's. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter.

XXXXXX

Harold Leland was a long time member of the Hellfire Club, having inherited the position from his father, who in turn inherited it from his father. The only way to really get into the Hellfire Club was either by invitation or by inheriting it from a parent who was already in the Club. Harold was one of those lucky few who inherited a position in the Hellfire Club through bloodlines alone.

Harold was never really that attractive, that physically fit, or that intelligent. The only thing he really had going for him was that he was going to inherit his father's company, who had strong ties to the Hellfire Club. When he visited the Hellfire Manor for the first time, he was awestruck at how opulent and powerful it all was. Run by a man who he'd never thought would even be involved with this decadent organization, Harold had gotten a taste of heaven…in more ways than one.

He was no stranger to Club Hellfire, visiting the gentleman's club every Friday to get a taste of the lovely girls they had on hand. He also noted the extremely beautiful women that Alexander had hanging off his arm, but his father strictly warned him off even attempting to woo them. Emma Frost would just embarrass him, Sage wouldn't even glance his way, and Selene…well, she's Selene.

But there was one woman willing to indulge him. Regan Wyngarde, daughter of Jason Wyngarde, a former member of the Hellfire Club before his untimely demise. She was a sassy girl who was the complete opposite of her sister (who was honestly a bitch) and possessed a classic kind of beauty, the kind that only bad girls knew how to wield. She was the kind of girl who clearly loved teasing the men who chased after her like dogs. But Harold knew he was different, he knew that he could tame and conquer this lovely woman no matter what anyone else thought.

And it turns out his good behavior actually paid off for once.

Sitting back with a self-satisfied look, Harold was quite enjoying his day so far. Head propped up by several pillows and one hand resting behind his head while the other was tangled in the golden locks of Regan Wyngard as he guided her head while she sucked almost reverently on his cock, he let out a sigh of contentment. He thanked whatever god that existed for giving him this moment as he felt Regan's gently bobbing head on his throbbing erection.

Using his grip on her hair, Harold applied pressure to Regan's head, forcing her down more of his cock while simultaneously driving his hips upward in a brutal thrust, forcing Regan's mouth and throat to stretch and accommodate the entirety of his huge dick. Harold's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his entire shaft get engulfed in her throat and nearly lost it right then and there. But he wasn't going to just let his time with this high-class beauty end, and that alone kept him from cumming.

Harold reached down and tangled his other hand in her hair, and dragged her head up his dick until only five inches remained before slamming her head back down, repeating his actions. The third time he did this, Regan started sucking as he dragged her back up before giving him a pleading look that begged him to do it again. Harold was more than happy to oblige her and started driving her mouth up and down his cock while thrusting upwards harder, his cum filled balls slapping painfully off Regan's chin.

Her tight throat rapidly drove Harold to a much deserved unloading and with an animalistic grunt he blew what was probably one of the biggest loads of cum he'd ever blown deep down into Regan's constricting gullet. The amount of cum he started pumping into her quickly backed up, some shooting out her nostrils while a greater amount was forced out between her tightly stretched lips. As Harold finally stopped cumming, his grip on Regan's hair loosened, allowing her to fall back from his still hard cock.

"Wow," Regan's voice was a little raspy from the rough treatment. "You've got some balls doing that to me. Most men would've just let me blow them at my own pace."

"Yeah, but I've got bigger balls than most men." He said arrogantly.

"Oh? Prove it then." Regan smirked. "Unless you'd rather be satisfied with a tit fuck for a while, I'm going to have to see just how long that cock of yours can handle my cunt."

Harold never thought he could move so fast in his life. He grabbed Regan and spun her around so she laid flat on her stomach, propping her upper body on her elbows. Looking over her shoulder, she shook her sexy ass at him while her pussy dripped with clear liquid.

Harold wasted no time in straddling Regan and pressing the bulbous tip of his dick against her tight pussy and applied pressure, bulling his way into her cunt. Regan bunched the bed sheets in her fists when she felt the head of Harold's dick pop inside her. He positioned himself so he was arched over her and then let his weight, aided by gravity, sink inch after inch into her until he was just over halfway in. pulling back a bit, Harold thrust down savagely, burying his entire cock deep into his new bitch. The howl Regan let out seemed to rattle the room as she was forced into a mind-blowing orgasm.

"I'm gonna fuck your pussy until you can't sit for weeks." Harold grunted, grinding his cock deep in the woman's tight cunt for a few minutes before he started fucking down into her. Reaching forward, Harold grabbed a fistful of Regan's hair before shoving her face into the bed as he ruthlessly speared her ass over and over again. When she came again, her pussy clamped down on his buried meat, nearly causing him to blow his load again.

Burying himself completely into the shuddering Hellfire woman's cunt, he tried to get himself under control, but when Regan started making incredibly sexy muffled noises of desperation, all self-control went out the window. Harold started fucking her tightly gripping hole with the single purpose of leaving her a quivering sexy lump. She lost track of how long he plowed into her or how many orgasms ripped through her, mainly because he had fucked her brains out, but when she felt his thrusts become more forceful and erratic, she knew he was about to fill her to the brim.

"Fucking tight-assed bitch, I wanted this to last long but fuck. Take my load!"

Regan's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt Harold's already monstrous dick expand even further before he let loose with an awe-inspiring amount of cum. Feeling of what had to be almost a gallon of jizz being pumped deep inside her set off the most powerful orgasm Regan ever had. The results of this mind-blowing climax caused her cunt to nearly crush Harold's cock; it gripped him so hard, which in turn caused Harold to dump even more cum into Regan. His eyes rolled back into his head in pure bliss as the full force of his climax reached his brain and he pressed himself as close to her as possible, marveling at his luck at landing one of the highest ranking women in the Hellfire Club.

'I'm the fucking best!' Harold thought with a big smile, still pumping cum into Regan. 'I'm the wealthiest man in the entire Club!'

This would've been the best day of Harold's life…had it not been a dream.

XXXXXX

'What a spaz.' Regan, the real Regan, thought as she sat on the plush chair next to the bed watching Harold cum profusely into the air, his hands grasping nothing as his dazed and dreamy eyes gazed lustfully into nothing.

That's right folks, Harold wasn't fucking Regan Wyngarde, he was just having sex with an extremely detailed illusion that Regan cooked up for him based on that one time they really did have sex. This wasn't the first time she had to do that to a man, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

Unknown to most members of the Hellfire Club, Regan was a mutant who had inherited her father's prodigious illusion abilities, and she used them to great effect when convincing naughty boys and girls to join the organization. After her father's death and following her rather brutal murder of her sister, Regan was now the most powerful illusionist in the Hellfire Club. The White Bishop of Alexander's Inner Circle. And speaking of the Black King…

"Knock, knock." Regan's face broke out into a smile as she saw her lover walk in through the door as if he owned the place, which he might as well have had considering how the hotel staff treated him.

"Alex! I didn't know you were coming over." She smiled and got up to give him a big kiss, her illusion not breaking even for a second as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Alexander laughed and broke the kiss.

"I see someone's using her time wisely." He remarked, looking at the fat man on the bed vigorously thrusting and humping into the pillows he thought were Dream-Regan's ass cheeks. "How long has he-"

"Almost an hour. I slipped an aphrodisiac into his drink, so he'll probably be going for another hour before he passes out from exhaustion, the dumb fuck." Regan grumbled. "It's really disturbing to think about what he's dreaming about me when he looks like that."

"You don't know what his illusion is?" Alexander hummed.

"I just force his mind to make up the illusion for him and maintain it as long as necessary. He sees what I want him to see, and his mind shapes it based on his desires, which at the moment, is fucking me as hard as he can." She explained. Alexander shook his head amused.

"Poor bastard." Not really. The fat asshole had it coming to him. Harold should know better than try to steal one of his girls and act like he's tough shit in an organization full of people that could kill him and make it look like an accident. Alexander was tempted to record this and post it on YouTube for shits and giggles. "Hey, you want a palate cleanser?"

Regan raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Palate cleanser? What kind?"

"The kind that'll make you forget all about this shithead over here." He grinned. I reserved the bedroom next to this one, so we can spend all the time we want erasing this image from our minds."

"You had me at bedroom." She grinned.

XXXXXX

Regan crammed seven inches of Alexander's cock into her warm, wet mouth. She knelt before him in his hotel room practically swallowing his dick as he dragged her head up and down his meat, the head of his cock hitting the back of Regan's throat. Her pussy was already thoroughly soaked as she shoved two of her fingers into it to get herself off, moaning all the while.

Getting a firm grip on the woman's head, Alexander started dragging her head up and down his meat, the head of his cock hitting the back of Regan's throat until he found the right angle and punched his way into the even tighter passage. Regan allowed him to use her throat as his personal cocksleeve for several minutes before she got impatient and pulled her head back, sliding her mouth off his cock.

"As much as I want to choke on your cock all day, I'm feeling more than a little frisky today." Regan smirked and walked over to the bed, flopping down onto it and spread her legs. "I want you to fuck me nice and hard before we head back to the manor."

Alexander had no problem with that. He climbed onto the bed and settled himself between Regan's spread legs, pressing the bulbous cockhead against her soaked twat. With her cunt so wet from her fingering, it was easy to sink his cock into her nether lips. Gritting his teeth, Alexander started thrusting into the tightly grasping pussy, bulling his way further up into the woman. Regan gasped, her left hand working at her left tit, squeezing the soft flesh and occasionally pinching and twisting her nipple while her other hand worked at her clit. She felt like she was going to be split in two and she loved it!

Watching Regan pleasuring herself spurred Alexander on, the force of his thrusts picking up speed accordingly. Regan gasped as it felt like her cunt was getting assaulted by a battering ram. By this point, Alexander had gotten his entire ten inches into her, and she knew he had already pierced her cervix, but her focus was on the way his cock was outlined in her womb. It shouldn't be possible, nor should it feel this amazing. But it did, and Regan was now orgasming from the powerful thrusts that all but rearranged her organs. Her head fell back onto the pillows as she let loose a series of throat moans.

Alexander, seeing that his White Bishop was stuck in the throes of her bliss-induced madness, he switched his pattern and started power-fucking Regan. He developed a good rhythm of hard, fast thrusts that drove Regan to the brink of insanity, just the way she liked it, and her eyes had already rolled up into her head as she drooled mindlessly. He fucked her into the sheets for several minutes, probably around thirty in total, not that he was keeping track, and it wasn't long before he felt his release sneaking up from within him.

"If you're still conscious, Regan, I'm about to give you your reward for putting Harold in his place. I'm about to show him that you're my bitch!"

He gave Regan three more hard thrusts before letting go and filling her womb with a huge helping of jizz. Regan felt the surge of thick cum rush into her pussy and filled her womb like a cup, and she came her brains out from it. The excess seed was forced out of Regan's widely stretched pussy, and down her ass to pool under her, but the lovers didn't care. For roughly four or five minutes, Alexander was on cloud nine, still pounding into her as hard as he could as he continued to unload into the fucked stupid woman.

It took another ten minutes after that for Regan to come back to reality. When she did, she saw Alexander standing naked above her with his phone, taking a picture of her cum stuffed pussy and sweaty body.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked.

"Giving our cucklord a little present. Got to keep up that illusion, you know." He grinned. He sent the pictures to Harold's phone and tossed hers to the side before pointing to his cock. "Now, I'm all up for going onto round two, but first my shaft needs a little cleaning before we return to the madness."

Regan smirked and pushed her tired body up to crawl over to her Black King. Kneeling on the bed, she began running her tongue along his cock, tasting their combined juices and moaning lustfully. Her cunt needed to recover from that wonderful pounding she took, but her ass was still in service, and she knew he was well-aware of that fact.

* * *

**I don't know why I put Abigail Brand in here, but I guess it was just to go with another underused girl in X-Men lemons-Regan Wyngarde. Stumbled across her on the wiki and I just fell in love with her. Anyway, the next and last chapter will star none other than the Stepford C****uckoos...all five of them. Yeah, that's right, we're going in deep boys! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	6. Five in One

Chapter 6-Five in One

With all of his pieces in play, Alexander made some final checks on the key piece in his plan to recruit and indoctrinate young mutant girls into loyal Hellfire soldiers. He went back to his old stomping grounds, the former Xavier Mansion in Greymalkin that he hadn't been to since his parents died. Though, he supposed it was the Xavier Institute now. Both it and the Academy of Tomorrow were built for the purpose of training mutant girls and turning them into Hellfire Whores. He smiled every time he thought of that wonderful dream.

The mansion and the surrounding land was being repurposed into an actual school that would house hundreds of girls who will learn, train and eventually service their clients. Now, you may wonder how Alexander will turn all these students into secret whores without any backlash or rebellion. Well, that's what his secret weapon was for. A weapon called Cerebro.

"Hello darkness, my old friend." Alexander muttered as he walked through the pristine yet empty halls of the new Xavier Institute. He had long since dealt with his parents' deaths, but coming back to this place still left a bad feeling in his mind.

Still, he had a job to do. Dreams to crush and make come true. A world to conquer. It wouldn't do to let the past hold him back, no matter how painful. Selene might scoff at his still lingering pain about losing his parents, but she was killing bitches even before she was born, so she wouldn't understand.

Alexander made his way to the back of the mansion, where he pressed his hand to a certain spot against the wall and felt the DNA scanner read his prints. After confirming his identity, the wall slid apart, revealing a high tech silver paneled hallway that was completely hidden from common eyes. He strolled inside and down the hall like he was on a picnic, and the door slid shut behind him, hiding any evidence that it was there to begin with. After a short walk, he came upon a large round door with an X pattern over it. Bending over, he placed his eye in front of the retinal scanner and the door slowly opened up to him.

Inside was a massive round chamber with a single walkway that led to a computer, with a gray helmet strapped to it. This was his crown jewel-Cerebro, the supercomputer designed to locate mutants all over the world by honing in on their unique brain patterns. Standing in front of the computer were the masterminds behind this wonderful creation-the sisters Celeste, Mindee, Phoebe, Esme and Sophie, also known as the Stepford Cuckoos. The White Bishop of the Hellfire Club.

"Hello, Angels." Alexander greeted them with a big smile. He loved using that joke.

"Hello, Charlie." The Cuckoos said in perfect synch, returning his smile. They were all blonde and wore schoolgirl outfits that would've looked drab on a normal girl, but hugged their curves lovingly. Alexander couldn't help but see the sisters as teenage clones of Emma, which they took as a compliment with great pride.

The Cuckoos were a set of quintuplets born to a strict Christian family, born with their telepathic powers and shared that psychic bond throughout their childhoods, which was probably how they were able to stay sane throughout the catholic boarding school their parents carted them off to (and was also where they got their love for naughty schoolgirl outfits). Sebastian Shaw recruited the girls in high school after learning of their powers to act as his antithesis towards his archrival Emma Frost (Alexander knew they hated each other deeply back in the day) but when Shaw was ripped to pieces, the ever lustful Selene brought them into her fold…and her other folds, among other things. It certainly didn't take long for Alexander to get a piece of them, that's for sure.

Together with Emma, the Cuckoos designed a very grand invention that would make hunting down mutants for the Hellfire Club easier. A device designed to amplify the telepathic powers of a mutant and allow them to seek out any mutant in the world. Emma herself had tested it on Mystique and Regan when they were in different parts of the world.

"How goes the good old god machine?" Alexander asked his girls.

"It's going very well, Alexander." Celeste answered.

"We've just finished testing it again." Mindee said.

"This time on you and Regan." Phoebe supplied.

"You two were being very naughty." Sophie grinned.

"We never knew you to cuck mind-fucked fatties, Alexander." Esme said coyly.

"Well, in my defense, he was moving in on my territory." He replied. "A man has a right to protect what's his."

"So we're your possessions now? How crude." Celeste pouted.

"Of course you're my possessions." Alexander reached around Celeste and Mindee's shoulders to grasp their slightly above average breasts, groping their chests lewdly and gaining soft moans from them. "As Black King, even Selene belongs to me. You all belong to me."

"Now and forever." The girls said at the same time.

"I can already tell that Cerebro is running smoothly. Which is a good thing, because it saves me time to spend my first day back in New York celebrating the opening phases of my plan with you girls." He said.

"How do you want to celebrate?" Celeste asked.

"How do you think? By fucking all of you!" Alexander gave a bellowing laugh as he hefted Celeste and Mindee over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes and walked out of the chamber, with the other three sisters following eagerly behind him.

XXXXXX

With both powerful hands gripping her teenage ass, Alexander pushed his hips forward and stuffed the rest of his cock into Celeste's pussy. The girl's whole was just as inviting as he remembered, and as the inches became engulfed by that tight, warm embrace, a might grumble of pleasure rose from his chest. It didn't take long before he buried his face against Celeste's throat, his tongue slipping forward to lick across the younger girl's creamy flesh.

"You're so tight, just like always, Celeste." Alexander whispered, his breath making her shiver, so much so that the girl's hands tightened even further on his shoulders. All the while he continued pulling down on her ass, making sure that the girl was able to hilt his impressive length. It was clearly a struggle for her, despite having her cunt stretched out by his cock every time they were alone, but Celeste was a trooper. She clenched her teeth and continued sliding down his cock, and only once she was firmly straddling the man was she able to release her breath. "Do you understand your role?"

"Y-Yes…yes, I understand." She whispered in response. Even now, as she was physically alone with Alexander, her sisters were still connected to her mentally, and they too felt the pleasure she was feeling, while also listening to his words. "Oh god, you're so thick…it's wonderful."

Alexander merely smiled. She always said that after taking his cock, they all did. But it was true, he was a bit larger for their supple bodies, perhaps even a bit too large for them to handle. Still, the Cuckoos held on, seeking his cock, wanting his cum in their stomachs and wombs. He was their idol, their obsession, something they could all share, and in turn be loved equally in return.

Once he was sure that Celeste wasn't going to spontaneously cum, Alexander took the reins, controlling their rhythm both with the sway of his own hips and the first grasp on Celeste's rear. The young blonde gasped as her slit was drawn up along that cock once more, only to ease right back down and claim every inch of her. She bit her lip, doing her best to maintain her focus. Her sisters would be terribly mad if she were to pass out now from the size of his shaft (it had happened before and the fight she had with her sisters was truly legendary).

"We will be in charge of…manipulating the students." She murmured, and rocked her hips forward on a particularly intimate thrust. "We will mingle among the girls, shaping their minds to better accept what we have planned for them. Make them more susceptible to their lives as Hellfire women using their bodies for the good of the Club."

"Perfect." Alexander hummed, pushing down on Celeste's rump until he was fully hilting the girl. He held her down, letting her experience the full penetration of his cock, and savored the tight, wet grip the girl had on him. It was amazing how tight she remained even after all the times he fucked her into a drooling mess in the past. "While some of our new students will accept their role in the Hellfire Club, others will be harder to bring over to our side. You girls will be our mole, to help them…accept their future professions as sex workers."

"W-What a wonderful plan, my king." Celeste whispered breathlessly, her nethers squeezing the man's length within her warm, wet walls. Her eyes were dazed and a bit unfocused as she said her piece. "We will do the best we can to ensure that the operation will…will run smoothly."

"I know you will." He said and leaned in once more to take a sweet, slow lick of the girl's throat. He followed it briefly after with a bite to her shoulder, making Celeste writhe in delight. Then he began to fuck the girl once more. Faster now, he pulled her body up and sent her crashing right back down onto his rock hard length. "It will be a glorious future for the Hellfire Club, and it will all have been thanks to your efforts!"

Celeste gasped as she felt Alexander thrust into her one more time to hilt his cock into her pussy, before she felt the steady pulsation of his length as he began to flood her entrance with cream. Celeste doubled over and leaned forward against him as she felt it all rush through her, and the feeling of his overflowing cum sent the girl into her own climax. She trembled violently within Alexander's arms and her pussy clenched the Black King's cock again and again, desperately milking him of every last drop of thick, white cum. Alexander merely smiled in content as he let the girl sag against him, releasing another small spurt of cum into her hole that made her shiver in response.

Celeste shuddered in pleasure as she felt it begin to leak out. Cum seeped from the seam where her pussy was stretched tightly around the thick cock plugging it, dripping down his shaft and onto his balls. His large hands gave a long, hard squeeze of the teenager's ass, before one hand reached up and grabbed her hair to pull her head back. Celeste moaned before Alexander moved his mouth to hers and offering a deep kiss.

As Celeste let her lips be claimed by her king, she felt his cock stirring within her cum-filled pussy. She whimpered and squirmed in his lap, knowing that he was far from done with her, and relished the oncoming fuck fest he was going to perform on her and her sisters. It would be a glorious day indeed.

XXXXXX

Whereas Celeste liked to ride his cock for as long as humanly possible, Mindee liked to use her mouth more, mainly to switch it up.

The girl spent sat on her knees before Alexander, pushing against the sides of her breasts to effectively trap his cock in between them. Naked only from the waist up, Mindee still wore her short plain skirt and socks to increase the sexiness factor, not that she needed to do anything more to get him horny. She made good use of her voluptuous figure by thrusting his cock up through her cleavage, the tip smacking under her chin every time.

"Don't tell the other girls, Mindee, but I think you're the best at giving titfucks than your sisters." Alexander commented idly as he pounded his shaft into her cleavage with hard, heavy thrusts. As expected of Mindee's tits, they were soft and inviting, just like her sisters, and she knew it too. "You've refined this as an art."

"Thank you, my king." Mindee said sweetly, making damn sure that her sisters heard this through their link. Despite sharing a mind, and by extensions having the same mannerisms and personalities, Alexander had learned that the girls had subtle differences that slowly made it easier to tell them apart (aside from the Cuckoos growing need to have different hair styles).

Alexander groaned as he kept fucking Mindee's tits, thrusting them from underneath and continuing to slap his cockhead against her face every time. With Mindee holding her breasts in place, it let Alexander's hands roam free, and after squeezing his own greedy handfuls of teenage titties, he shoved took hold of her head and angled it so that her mouth was facing downward. It was swift work to ensure that every thrust of his cock dipped into Mindee's mouth, and the titjob was all the more better with the combined forces of her breasts and mouth.

Let it be known that Mindee, nor the other Cuckoos, did this for anyone. In fact, Alexander was the only man they've ever done stuff like this with, and even if they tried to do it with other boys their age, they'd be sorely lacking (as Valerie Cooper can attest, a single night with his dick made it hard to walk away from).

Mindee's utter worship of his cock was so thorough and dedicated that it was enough for Alexander to feel his climax approaching, and he picked up the pace of his thrusts from that point. The slapping of his balls on her tits grew louder and louder, just as the pressure of those soft, squishy orbs pushing on the sides of his cock intensify. He licked his lips as he felt his peak drawing close. His hand locked down on the back of Mindee's head and held her in place, ensuring that his tip would erupt squarely within the girl's mouth. And he could already tell it's going to a big one.

"Brace yourself, Mindee, I've got a nice, big load for you." Alexander warned her and grunted.

His balls churned with excitement as he unleashed a gush of cum, some of it shooting straight into Mindee's throat while the rest made her cheeks bulge from the vast amount. Mindee did her best to keep it all in check, but there was simply too much for her to gulp down, and by the time Alexander's cock was finished spasming and throbbing, the telepath was an outright mess of cum. It clung from her lips, coated her cheeks, and even hung from her nose. She was thoroughly filled, used, and totally satiated.

Mindee moaned as she pulled back, letting Alexander's cock slip back through her breasts and flop forward once more. This action only served to smear his cum all across her tits, especially between her breasts where she could feel the cum in her cleavage still wet and warm against her skin. She licked her lips and proceeded to scoop up whatever cum she could get her fingers on and shoveled it into her mouth like a starving whore. The term cumslut couldn't have been more appropriate a word for her like it was now.

XXXXXX

Like Celeste, Phoebe also liked to ride his cock, but she liked Alexander to give her more of slower fucking instead of the rough pounding that Celeste loved to hell and back. She liked the sensual slowness of it all as, with a slow roll of his naked hips, Alexander slid his cock all the way into the girl.

"Alexander…" Phoebe murmured in a pleasured gasp. The young lady lifted her slender legs to wrap around Alexander's waist, and she rolled her lap forward to ensure that she had every bit of the man's cock was inside her. Once she could feel Alexander's sack resting against the crack of her ass, she was certain that there was no more to claim. "Doesn't this feel better? It's more soothing that pounding into those whorish sisters of mine, yes?"

"It is relaxing, yes." Alexander said, pressing his lips to Phoebe's throat. It was always liked this, with each girl trying to outdo one another like it was a competition. Phoebe's eyes closed as her neck was peppered with kisses that moved up to her ear, and then down her shoulder.

Alexander started to rock back and forth, dragging his length nearly to the entrance before pushing back in once more. Every motion was slow and deliberate, every gesture methodical and measured. Celeste, Mindee, and the other Cuckoos were pure sluts who loved to be fucked raw and hard, but Phoebe was unique from her sisters in that she wanted to be made love to, like those saucy romance novels that she reads at night (and gets a lot of flak from her sisters for reading in the first place). The Cuckoo dug her fingernails into Alexander's back and tightened the hook of her ankles behind the man's waist, making sure she had to hold on tight.

Her blissful gasps were smothered by Alexander's mouth pressing against her own, and his hungry tongue wrestled her to the floor of her mouth. The girl melted underneath his attention, her ample bust pinned to his hard chest, and his incredibly length probing deep into her core. Alexander did not slow his thrusts, nor did he speed up, but the force of his impacts started getting to Phoebe and she had to grasp his shoulders to keep herself from spinning out of control. She moaned into his mouth and squeezed her thighs around his waist to get more of his cock into her.

When their lips pulled apart, Alexander grinned down at Phoebe's dazed, flushed expression. He gave her a few final thrusts, ensuring that each one was slow, deep, and hard enough that if lifted the girl's lap off the bed with each press. The he came.

Phoebe's eyes went wide as she felt the rush of warm, wonderful cum that began to fill her up. She could feel it pumping within her, painting her walls and filling her to the point of overflowing. She was already in the middle of her own climax before she even realized that she was cumming, since she was more focused on Alexander's cum as it drooled out from her entrance. The Black King buried his face in her shoulder and he pressed his hips to hers, ensuring that all of his seed was pumped right into her womb.

Alexander liked to fuck his women into submission but even he had to admit that it was nice to switch it up with something soft and slow for a while. There was nothing wrong with having both sides of the spectrum.

XXXXXX

Sophie was given the rare treat of sitting in Alexander's throne; though it was only so Alexander could loom above her and fuck the girl with every ounce of his strength. Her uniform was mostly untouched save for her skirt being pushed up to her hips and her panties pulled side rather than removed. Her shirt had also been pulled open to allow her breasts room to breathe, and shake uncontrollably with each thrust. Sophie had a thing about getting fucked in her school uniform, which felt incredibly kinky to her. Alexander couldn't find a reason to disagree with her.

Sophie whimpered as Alexander stood between her legs, swinging his cock idly from side to side across her lap. The gentle motion of it dragged back and forth across the girl's hood, making her tremble and gasp from the sensation. With his hands holding Sophie's legs up, Alexander wore a wide smirk and looked at the small, deceptively unassuming thing below him. Hard to believe that this whimpering, moaning girl could fry a man's brain in two seconds.

Sophie bit her lip and reached down, her fingers gripping the weighty girth of Alexander's prick. With a deep breath she began to push it down, down until the thick, glistening head was squeezing against her entrance. Sophie was always a bit uncomfortable with the tight fit his cock had in her wet folds, but she was a trooper who would not insult her king like this. Once she pushed Alexander into position, she looked back at him, offering a small nod with a determined look on her pretty features.

Alexander smiled, knowing that she was ready despite the strain she suffered from taking his cock repeatedly. Dedication and determination were defining factors that could decide one's success in the Hellfire Club, and the Stepford Cuckoos held it in spades. Truly magnificent.

"I wonder why you girls are so tight even after I've fucked all five of you nonstop for the past five years." Alexander said as he started to roll forward, pushing the very first inch against her warm, wet folds. "Is it another mutant power of yours that I wasn't informed of?"

Sophie blushed at his sexy grin and clenched her muscles around his cockhead, making him grunt. He chuckled and gripped her thighs harder.

"Okay then, let's play it that way." He said. "Just for that little stunt, you don't get to make a sound until I cum."

Sophie's eyes went wide at the order. There was no way that was possible! Alexander had every girl riding his cock screaming in joy before he even got halfway to his orgasm! A steely look came to her bright eyes and she nodded, biting her lip and bracing herself for the task.

She almost screamed on the very first push, and Sophie nearly broke with a gasp that she barely swallowed down at the last second. Alexander wasn't going soft on her today, as her dainty hands reached back to grip the sides of his throne as her pussy was claimed forcefully. He didn't give Sophie her usual prep time to get used to his length. From the first minute he shoved himself down to the hilt, Alexander started thrusting with enough force to give even Emma Frost a run for her money.

Alexander's thrusts were so hard and heavy that even the adamantium throne didn't seem terribly reliable underneath his power. His hands tightened around the girl's knees as he continued slamming his cock forward, pressing himself to the base with every last thrust. He watched in delight as Sophie's breasts bounced with each push, and was still aware and listening to ensure that she didn't make a sound. By that point Sophie was biting down on her lower lip with great intensity and sweat clung to her forehead.

The only sound that could be heard in the opulent throne room was that of Alexander's manly grunts and the wet sounds of his cock shoving into her cunt every second.

Time seemed to blur for Sophie and for a moment she feared that her resolve would soon fail her. She could already feel the moans bubbling in her throat and the tingling heat she was feeling was reaching a boiling point. Then Alexander reached his peak. It was the Black King that made noise as his head reared back and he practically roared with passion, shoving himself forward to hold his hips tight against Sophie's own. That thick, throbbing cock immediately unleashed a torrent of cream into the younger girl's slit, and Sophie's eyes rolled back in her head as she practically melted from the sensation.

Once he finished filling up his young lover, Alexander smiled proudly at her. Sophie was still twitching around his cock, but the girl had yet to make a sound. He rewarded the girl by letting his fingers dance along her sweaty breasts, pinching her nipples to make her squirm for a bit.

"Well done. You've truly earned your place in the Inner Circle." Alexander praised, and Sophie took it with honor and dignity. That meant the world to her, and she would continue to make him proud.

XXXXXX

"Fuck, I can't get enough of this!" Esme moaned as Alexander's cock slid deeper and deeper into her, pushing all the way until his hilt found itself against her lap. Esme was the loud one of the five, and whenever her beloved king was balls deep inside her, she had a hard time verbally keeping quiet.

Unlike her sisters, Esme wanted to have Alexander claim her on his bed, in her own way saying to her sisters that she had some class, even though she was the loudest of the five. The minute she got on all fours before him on the sheets, Alexander was quick to give her the good, hard pounding she deserved. Once he was completely buried within her, he began to pump into Esme, slowly at first as he worked his cock in inch by inch, each thrust loosening up her pussy, which was so deliciously tight and ready to be fucked. Esme moaned loudly with each thrust into her, and she begged him for more like a man starved of food.

His thrusts started quick and hard, promising only to get quicker and harder in the process as he began to really pound into Esme. Drawing upon his strong abdominal muscles, he let loose with some steady pounding, and he showed her twat no mercy as his hands groped and kneaded her lovely ass, making sure every thrust was a good one, a deep one. He not only used his strength, but also his size, to make sure his hips slammed against her backside so hard that his balls swung forward to smack against her thigh, and his cock pushed into her so deep he wondered If he fucked her any harder that he'd be pressing into her womb.

"Yes, that's right, fuck me!" Esme moaned, getting her happy ending in the strangest of ways. She always went last after her sisters, because she wanted to be the one to top things off with a bang. Celeste always complained that she got the best fucking out of all of them, but in truth, Alexander gave them all happy endings that suited each of them perfectly. Esme just happened to be the most hardcore of the group.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" Alexander asked, his body also sweaty as he fucked this teenage whore with all of his power. No doubt she'd be ruined by his size for the rest of her life. No man would be able to satisfy her after a pounding like this. "Do you want me to cum inside you, Esme? Get the reward that I gave to your sisters?"

"Yes, yes, please, cum inside! I've been loyal to you just like they have!" Esme shouted. Her moans rose up higher still as she vocally begged for his cum, to christen her womb with his seed and show that she was a good girl just like her sisters, slamming her backside against his lap feverishly in anticipation and excitement.

She was gone, ready to lose herself, and lose herself she did as she fucked herself back against Alexander's massive cock. With eager moans she gave in, and as Alexander slammed balls deep into her one last time, he deemed it right to be dragged down with her. They were both all too happy to give in, her orgasm only enhanced by the sudden flood of gooey, creamy spunk filling her up and giving them both something to enjoy thoroughly.

This was what the Hellfire Club was about-letting loose and just giving into the decadence and pleasure that all humans should enjoy. This was sin, but only to those who allowed themselves to be held back by the restraints of lesser men. Something that Alexander and Esme knew all too well.

XXXXXX

It was done. After months of planning and preparing, the Xavier Mansion, which was now the Xavier's School for Exceptional Women, was now ready for business. All that needed to be done was bringing in the girls themselves, which wouldn't be a problem.

At the heart of the Hellfire Mansion, Alexander sat with his harem of beautiful and powerful women who will help him take control of humanity's future and strengthen his hold on the entire planet.

Selene, his Black Queen and the woman who made him into he was today.

Emma Frost, the wayward telepath with a heart of diamond that could not be brought down no matter what.

Sage, his Black Rook who kept the workings of the Hellfire Club running tirelessly.

Regan, his White Bishop, the naughty seductress who liked to play with people's minds.

Mystique, his Black Rook with a troubled past just trying to secure a stable future for herself and her children.

The Stepford Cuckoos, his White Rook, the sisters who worked and thought as one, who work on the new students from the inside and mold them into Hellfire women.

And then there was him, Alexander, the Black King who ran the whole operation and dictated the future of humanity. It fell upon him to ensure that mankind advances into a race that can truly go into the stars as a powerful force. The first true emperor of the world since the kings and queens of the ancient world. The man who, according to Selene, will rule the world as its god.

Taking his seat at the head of the table, Alexander looked at the papers on the table and then at his wonderful girls, who were looking at him expectantly. He smiled and cracked his fingers to prepare for the long road ahead before asking…

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**That's it for the first part of the Hellfire trilogy. I feel a whole lot better with this rewrite now that I've shown the people running the show in the next story. ****Up next is the sequel Hellfire: X-Men, the story that I first posted here that will showcase the X-ladies being inducted into the Hellfire Club as agents and sex ****workers. That story won't come out for some time, since I also need to work on Conquerors, as well as one more Marvel story-Invasion, with is another sex-****based story that will focus on the mainstream Marvel babes. Thanks for staying with me this long as I get my shit together and please leave a review. **


End file.
